30 Vicios HP, Hermione
by Acuatica
Summary: Treinta drabbles sobre el personaje de Hermione escritos para la Comunidad de Livejournal 30 Vicios
1. 1 Inicio

Título: _**"(1)Inicio"**_

Fandom: Harry Potter

Personaje: Hermione Granger

Hermione J. Granger se dio cuenta de que era bruja cuando tenía ocho años. Por esa época medía un metro y veinte centímetros, le faltaban los dos incisivos inferiores (lo que hacía que los dos superiores parecieran aún un poquito más grandes) y su madre la peinaba con trenzas. Por supuesto, hacía bastante tiempo que a su alrededor pasaban todo tipo de cosas poco comunes, pero lo cierto es que Hermione nunca había sido una niña normal: a los catorce meses ya hablaba, con tres años leía perfectamente y a los cinco la adelantaron un curso en el colegio de su barrio (aunque eso es algo que nunca le ha contado a Harry y Ron porque sabe que se estarían riendo de ella durante horas).

Obviamente todo aquello estaba muy bien y Hermione se sentía tremendamente orgullosa de conocer más libros que todos los chicos de su clase juntos, pero definitivamente no era lo mismo que hacer crecer las plantas, abrir las cortinas de su dormitorio sin moverse de la cama o provocar pequeños cortocircuitos cuando se enfadaba de verdad, por ejemplo, esa vez que al llegar a casa comprobó que sus compañeros le habían escondido los cuadernos y no podía hacer los deberes, o la ocasión en que su primo Jimmy le manchó con chocolate las páginas de su Enciclopedia Británica. Hermione no controlaba esas chispas repentinas que hacían que la gente la mirara como a un bicho raro, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de que siempre ocurrían cuando se encontraba especialmente excitada por una u otra razón. De hecho, de todas formas la gente ya la miraba como a un bicho raro porque le gustaba hojear el diccionario en sus ratos libres y practicar su caligrafía en el autobús de camino a la escuela.

No obstante, Hermione sólo comprendió que era una auténtica bruja y podía hacer eso que en los cuentos de hadas llaman magia cuando tenía ocho años. Estaba sentada en los escalones del porche, con las piernas cruzadas y un libro abierto en el regazo. El libro hablaba del cielo y de las estrellas, de los cuerpos celestes que habitan el firmamento y de los procesos de combustión que se producen en el interior del Sol. También explicaba los movimientos de la Tierra e incluía una ilustración de la Luna observada desde todos los ángulos posibles en la que se apreciaba cada cráter de su superficie y que a Hermione le fascinaba comparar con lo que veía desde su ventana en las noches claras de verano. En cualquier caso, el manual no trataba nada que guardara ni el más remoto parecido con la hechicería, los duendes, el cultivo de calabazas o cualquier otra cosa que pudiera asociarse a la magia y sus múltiples derivados. Hermione leía por encima párrafos sueltos del capítulo dedicado a Saturno, enroscando un tirabuzón rebelde en el dedo índice de la mano izquierda. Era sábado por la mañana. También era Mayo. Y además, aquel día Hermione había desayunado tostadas con mermelada de fresa (sin azúcar añadida).

Entonces, a mitad de una frase y sin venir a cuento, Hermione se dio una palmada en la frente. Mientras leía acerca de las condiciones atmosféricas del planeta de los anillos había estado pensando en un millón de cosas diferentes como los ejercicios de matemáticas que tenía pendientes o lo mucho que la vecina de enfrente, que en ese momento estaba ahogando el parterre de flores de su jardín, le recordaba a los babuinos que habían visto en la excursión al zoo de la semana anterior. Y de pronto se dio cuenta de que era una bruja.

Claro que no era una bruja de esas con la piel verdosa, la nariz demasiado larga y verrugas con pelos, no montaba en escoba ni removía pócimas en un gran caldero mientras recitaba encantamientos. Tampoco tenía el tamaño de un lápiz y alas de libélula en la espalda. No se parecía a Morgana ni a Maléfica ni a Campanilla pero, como pensó para sus adentros todavía sentada en las escaleras del porche, no todo tenía por qué ser lo que parecía. Lo realmente interesante de muchas cosas era precisamente que no eran lo que parecían, filosofó. Se quedó un rato allí quieta, dándole vueltas al hecho de que podía hacer magia, aunque fuera sin querer. Después cerró el libro de astronomía, lo colocó a un lado con cuidado y estiró las piernas delante de sí. Giró la cabeza a derecha e izquierda para asegurarse de que nadie la miraba y extendió el brazo en dirección al manzano que crecía junto a la cerca del jardín. Formuló un deseo sencillo.

"_Cáete"_ murmuró en voz baja.

No pasó nada. Hermione Granger se sintió terriblemente avergonzada. Repitió la orden sin mover los labios y con el ceño fruncido pero la solitaria manzana de la que tanto presumía su padre ("_¡Te lo dije, Jane! ¡Te dije que ese árbol daría frutos aunque fuera lo último que hiciera!") _no se movió ni un milímetro. Hermione se enfadó consigo misma. ¡Ella nunca se equivocaba! Se puso de pie de un salto, como un resorte. Con un berrinche fenomenal y cara de estar llevándosela todos los diablos, dio una patada en el suelo.

El manzano entero se estremeció.

Se le cayeron varias hojas.

Hermione contuvo la respiración.

La manzana se desprendió de la rama, hizo plop y rodó por la tierra.

Hermione alzó la barbilla instintivamente y asintió muy satisfecha. A continuación se dio la vuelta y entró en su casa dispuesta a hacer los problemas de matemáticas que la esperaban encima de la mesa de su escritorio.

Ese día empezó todo.


	2. 2 Lluvia

Título: _**"(2)Lluvia"**_

Fandom: Harry Potter

Personaje: Hermione Granger

En Escocia llueve a menudo. Lo hace de forma intermitente, como algo que siempre está ahí de una forma u otra, con una lluvia delgada que apenas moja pero cala de manera endiablada y que cae vertical, monótona, sistemática, marcando el ritmo en el alféizar de piedra de la ventana. Luego se detiene y deja que los alumnos de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se hagan locas ilusiones sobre días de verano, pero sólo lo hace para poder sorprenderles con traicioneros chaparrones que los pillan desprevenidos en los terrenos del castillo. O simplemente chispea, y los estudiantes corren a refugiarse bajo los pórticos (por supuesto, en esas ocasiones nunca termina de desatarse la tormenta) La lluvia juega con ellos.

Otras veces, empieza a llover y parece que jamás volverá a salir el sol, que el mundo quedará envuelto en infinitas capas de nubes deshilachadas de color plomizo y la humedad reinará por siempre sobre la tierra. Esos días, que generalmente caen en domingo por una suerte de ley no escrita, a Hermione le apetece especialmente sentarse en la Sala Común frente a la chimenea en uno de esos sillones tan mullidos que hacen que se hunda en ellos hasta llegarle las rodillas a la altura de la nariz, escuchar el agua repiquetear contra los cristales y dejar que Crooshanks se le duerma en el regazo mientras le rasca detrás de las orejas. También suele tener que regañar a Ron y a Harry para que terminen de una maldita vez todos los deberes que deberían haber empezado el viernes, pero en realidad eso no le apetece en absoluto. Para nada.

-Por lo que más quieras, Ronald. Deja de mordisquear la punta de la pluma y ponte a escribir las conclusiones del ensayo de Pociones. Tenemos clase con Snape mañana a primera hora, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Ron masculla algo que suena a "Como para no saberlo" y se despereza con toda la languidez de la que es capaz (que es mucha) y se aparta el pelo de la frente con la mano libre. Hermione le mira de reojo y hace un ruidito de desaprobación con la boca. Harry se frota la punta de la nariz con un dedo y se acomoda las gafas mientras escribe cualquier cosa acerca de los resultados contraproducentes del exceso de esencia de jengibre en las pócimas para inducir el sueño. Transcurren cinco minutos de silencio. Las gotas hacen chop chop al suicidarse a millares contra el techo de la Torre Gryffindor.

-Odio Pociones.- protesta Ron echando el pergamino a un lado y cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho -Odio Pociones, odio las pócimas para inducir el sueño y odio a Snape.

Hace una pausa dramática pero como comprueba que no surte efecto añade, enfurruñado:

-¡Y odio que no pare de llover!

Ahora sí. Hermione sabe por experiencia que, cuando llueve demasiado como para que incluso un británico pueda soportarlo, Ron se pone exactamente así, insoportable, y llama la atención y dice cosas sin sentido como "soy alto" o "tengo marcas de cerebros asesinos en los antebrazos". Si el agua a raudales se combina con cosas como "derrota en Quidditch", "castigo con Filch o "deberes de Pociones", el asunto toma un cariz preocupante y ella _tiene_ que ocuparse de calmarlo como si fuera un chiquillo porque, francamente, Harry no resulta de mucha ayuda, y de todas formas, Ron no se quedará tranquilo hasta que le hagan caso. No es que a Hermione le apetezca en lo más mínimo, claro, pero igualmente le responde lo más sensato que se le ocurre.

-No digas tonterías, Ronald. Las pociones somníferas son increíblemente útiles en los casos de insomnio crónico y en los de hiperactividad provocada por mordeduras de Barbitorrincos. Y la lluvia es imprescindible para la vida tal y como la conocemos –enumera con el tono didáctico de quien imparte una conferencia.- En cuanto al profesor Snape…

-Snape es necesario para hacerme la vida imposible y decirme lo nulo que soy en todo lo que hago – interviene Harry en tono sarcástico sin levantar la vista de un grueso tomo sobre antídotos comunes. Ron se ríe. –Ah, sí. Y para recordarme lo mucho que me parezco a mi padre.

Hermione ni siquiera se ofende porque no valdría para nada pero finge que sí. Menea la cabeza y se encoje de hombros afectando indiferencia pero en realidad se da por satisfecha porque a Ron el malhumor se le pasa tan rápido como le ha venido y vuelve a prestar atención a su redacción sobre las pociones para dormir. De hecho, se gira hacia ella y le pregunta por encima del hombro.

-¿Me ayudas a explicar por qué no se puede añadir azúcar a este mejunje sin riesgo de que te dé una apoplejía? Es más, ¿me explicas qué demonios es una apoplejía?

Resopla. O suspira, no queda muy claro. En cualquier caso se levanta haciendo maullar a Crooshanks, que abandona sus rodillas con cara de pocos amigos y va a refugiarse junto a los pies de Harry. Su dueña se sienta junto a Ron en el sofá y le echa un vistazo a lo que ha escrito antes de empezar.

-El azúcar, Ron, anula muchas de las propiedades de algunos de los principios activos más importantes en la ciencia de las pociones…

Ron pone la misma cara que si hubieran insultado a su madre. Hermione continúa hablando. Y fuera de la habitación, sigue lloviendo a cántaros.


	3. 3 Reglas

Título: _**"(3)Reglas"**_

Fandom: Harry Potter

Personaje: Hermione Granger

-¿Sabes cuál es la primera frase tuya que recuerdo?

Están volviendo de Hogsmeade en dirección a Hogwarts después de la reunión clandestina celebrada en Cabeza de Puerco, Harry, Ron, y ella. Hace el mismo frío que haría en el Infierno si estuviera helado y caminan de espaldas al viento, de manera que a Hermione se le alborota el cabello más todavía si cabe y tiene que retirárselo de la cara para poder contestar.

-No, no lo sé. ¿Cuál es?

-"Espero que estéis satisfechos. Podrían habernos matado, o peor aún, podrían habernos expulsado". Algo por el estilo.

Al principio Hermione no lo recuerda pero entonces se le vienen a la cabeza un montón de imágenes demasiado viejas como para haberlas olvidado: los pasillos del castillo en plena noche, la sombra del conserje persiguiéndolos a tientas en la oscuridad, un sinfín de puertas cerradas idénticas unas a otras y seis hileras de dientes del tamaño de la mano de una niña de once años. Ella.

-Ya me acuerdo. Fue esa vez en primer curso que Malfoy os tomó el pelo de mala manera con un estúpido duelo y estuvimos a punto de que Filch nos encontrara merodeando tranquilamente fuera de la cama.

Ron resopla aunque con la bufanda encima de la boca apenas se escucha y hace aspavientos con los brazos.

-¿Tranquilamente? Al carajo con Filch, ¡casi nos come un perro de tres cabezas! Acabamos escondidos en la misma habitación que… ¿cómo lo llamaba Hagrid? Ah sí, Fluffy. ¡Fluffy! Hagrid está chiflado, os lo digo en serio.

Hermione mira a Ron sin entender. Harry sonríe por debajo del cuello alzado del abrigo y lo explica con pocas palabras.

-Lo que Ron quiere decir es que nos pareciste un poco rara.

-Ah, ¿eso es lo que Ron quiere decir?- la voz de Hermione tiene notas peligrosas y aunque Ron no sabe nada de música tiene buen oído para ciertos acordes, así que le pega un codazo a Harry que significa "_Ya te vale, tío_" con todas las letras y se apresura a corregirlo.

-Lo que quiero decir es que nos pareció raro que te diera más miedo McGonagall que una bestia salvaje echando espuma por la boca. O sea, admito que McGonagall puede dar mucho miedo porque, ¿sabes? es McGonagall y eso y cuando aprieta los labios juraría que es capaz de prendernos fuego con la mirada y echar humo por las orejas, pero, ¿Fluffy? Preferiría besar a Malfoy antes que estar a menos de un kilómetro de él.

-¿Con lengua?- interrumpe Harry frunciendo el ceño y arrugando la nariz. Ron se lo está pensando pero Hermione no está dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer e insiste.

-Bueno, y de todas formas, ¿a qué viene eso?

Él deja de plantearse la espinosa cuestión de decidir si sería peor enrollarse con Draco Malfoy o dejar que alguna de las cabezas de Fluffy le arrancara la pierna de un mordisco y mira a Hermione con una expresión tan extraña que ella se siente un poquito incómoda. Sólo un poquito. El aire escarchado se condensa a su alrededor cuando respiran y Ron tiene la punta de la nariz roja y los ojos absurdamente azules.

-Eso viene a que has cambiado, Hermione. Eso viene a que acabamos de salir de la primera reunión de un grupo secreto de resistencia contra Umbridge que _tú_ has organizado. A que estás dispuesta a saltarte tantas reglas que ni siquiera soy capaz de imaginármelas todas- se queda callado un momento e incluso detrás de la bufanda se puede adivinar que está esbozando una de sus sonrisas. Estira la mano, coge un rizo de Hermione entre los dedos y tira de él hasta que ella da un respingo.- ¿Seguro que eres la misma Hermione?

Hermione le da un manotazo y siguen caminando. Mientras se le hunden los pies en el camino embarrado hacia el castillo piensa en que tiene dieciséis años y dos amigos sin los que no quiere pensar en vivir, en que es hija de muggles y conspiradora en la sombra, en que Voldemort ha vuelto de tierra de nadie y comparte enfermizas ideas acerca de la pureza con un puñado de locos, en que a Sirius aún le busca el Ministerio y el profesor Lupin viste una túnica tan raída que la señora Weasley ha tenido que zurcírsela ya varias veces.

-Yo creo que siempre he estado dispuesta a saltarme las reglas por cosas que merecieran la pena.

Lo dice sin orgullo, como algo que simplemente es como tiene que ser, y sin mirar a Ron en particular. Lo dice como para sí misma pero Ron sí que la mira a ella de reojo y de pronto parece que ha crecido dos palmos.

-Eso es verdad.- dice Harry a media voz.

Tampoco hace falta que digan más, así que no lo hacen y siguen andando hacia Hogwarts, cada uno de ellos pensando en las cosas por las que les merece la pena luchar.


	4. 4 Café

Título: _**"(4)Café"**_

Fandom: Harry Potter

Personaje: Hermione Granger

Por las mañanas, en Grimmauld Place, durante el verano que separa el cuarto del quinto curso, Hermione solía despertarse cuando aún no había amanecido y bajar sin hacer ruido a la cocina para tomarse un café. No es que le gustara especialmente (y además Hermione estaba moralmente en contra de cualquier estimulante del sistema nervioso central que no tuviera páginas y tapas duras) pero no conseguía dormir bien por las noches y era la única manera de mantenerse en pie durante los largos días de sacudir alfombras del tamaño de una habitación, fregar suelos que lanzaban imprecaciones cuando les ponía los pies encima y frotar cortinas suficientes como para tapizar todo Hogwarts.

Hermione no lograba conciliar el sueño porque tenía pesadillas. Nunca se lo dijo a nadie pero soñaba con Harry una y otra vez, siempre la misma escena: el día de la muerte de Cedric, en el momento justo en que regresó del cementerio aferrado a su cuerpo y ella lo vio allí tirado en el suelo, con la cara desencajada y los ojos volados de dolor. Además, compartir dormitorio con Ginny no ayudaba. La pequeña de los Weasley daba vueltas en la cama durante horas, hablaba entre dientes y, a veces, gemía. Hermione creía que también tenía pesadillas.

Así que Hermione se levantaba con el alba y descendía la escalera de puntillas. En la cocina, invariablemente y siempre que no estuviera cumpliendo alguna misión para la Orden, se encontraba con el profesor Lupin, sentado a la mesa, leyendo el periódico y con una taza de café negrísimo al que Hermione sabía que le habría añadido un número inverosímil de cucharadas de azúcar. Él le sonreía de esa forma que le hacía a uno sentir en casa y le acercaba la cafetera con la mano, sin usar la varita. Ella llenaba un vaso hasta la mitad, le añadía tanta leche que el café adquiría un color casi blanquecino y lo removía muy, muy lentamente, aunque en realidad, no había nada que remover.

A esas horas, no se escuchaban otros sonidos en la casa que los de la cuchara contra el cristal y el del papel de _El Profeta_ entre los largos dedos que pasaban sus hojas, pero Hermione sospechaba que no eran los únicos que madrugaban en la mansión de la ilustre familia Black. Sirius parecía haber perdido la costumbre de dormir en Azkaban, y probablemente en esos momentos estaba en alguna parte, encerrado en la buhardilla con Buckbeak o deambulando por dormitorios en los que el resto de los habitantes del número 11 de Grimmauld Place preferían no entrar. Remus, es decir, el profesor Lupin, sí, claro. Pero ya sabemos que Hermione es la bruja más lista de su edad que Sirius ha conocido nunca.

El café se mantenía caliente en la cafetera en virtud a algún hechizo calorífico y la leche siempre estaba tibia, justo como le gustaba a Hermione para crear el equilibrio perfecto. Allí sentada con los codos en el tablero de la mesa se planteaba cosas como que el profesor Lupin debería beber té y no café, sólo porque era tan sumamente británico que ella no podía pensar otra cosa. La primera semana de vacaciones había estado en España con sus padres, y por eso también pensaba que el profesor Lupin podría también tomar chocolate a la taza con el mismo entusiasmo con que lo hacían en los bares del centro de Madrid. Lo que no quería pensar es por qué, en cambio, bebía café solo. Quizás tuviera pesadillas.

En cualquier caso, Hermione se tomaba su café con leche poco a poco, mientras comenzaba a hacerse de día y la luz se filtraba por los cristales de la ventana intentando hacerle cosquillas a aquella habitación tan lúgubre como el resto de la casa. Se preguntaba cómo sería vivir solo en un lugar como aquel durante el invierno, cuando el sol no pusiera lo mejor de su parte para alegrar al menos el jardín y los escalones de entrada a la puerta principal. Bueno, no exactamente solo (y miraba al profesor Lupin por el rabillo del ojo). Hermione se ruborizaba a veces al llegar a este punto de sus divagaciones y se moría de la vergüenza sólo con imaginar que él pudiera adivinar sus pensamientos. No en vano, el profesor Lupin no era Sirius, pero igualmente sabía lo inteligente que era Hermione.

Una vez que amanecía, la señora Weasley no tardaba en hacer acto de presencia, atándose el delantal con una sola mano y con aspecto de no haber parado de hacer cosas en ningún momento. El señor Weasley aparecía detrás de ella, colocándose la túnica para marcharse a trabajar en cuanto hubiera comido algo, bostezando y frotándose los ojos con los nudillos. La cocina se llenaba del ruido de los platos y del olor del desayuno que se preparaba por arte de magia en los fogones, y el señor Weasley siempre se tomaba la última taza de café de la cafetera del profesor Lupin antes de que su mujer la retirara a golpe de varita para mandarla al fregadero y ocupar su lugar en la mesa con una fuente de tostadas, una cantidad ingente de mantequilla y zumo de calabaza suficiente para alimentar a una familia de nueve personas. La primera tajada de beicon ahumado era para el señor Weasley, que no dejaba de halagar su sabor pese a las prisas y la mayor parte de los días terminaba de comérsela mientras se levantaba para buscar su sombrero.

Ésa parecía ser la señal convenida por los chicos Weasley para bajar en tropel la escalera, todavía con el pijama puesto, para despedir a su padre. También Sirius se decidía entonces a abandonar su cueva, aunque a Hermione le daba la impresión de que lo que le atraía hasta allí era el aroma de los bollitos de la señora Weasley, porque entraba por la puerta de la cocina olisqueando el aire exactamente igual que un perro. En la mano solía llevar una taza con restos de café en el fondo.

Después el retrato de la señora Black comenzaba a chillar aquello de "_bastardos traidores a la sangre_", los gemelos se burlaban de ella imitándola mientras corrían en círculo por todo el hall y Hermione perdía el hilo de lo que quisiera que estuviera pensando.


	5. 5 Zapatos

Título: _**"(5)Zapatos"**_

Fandom: Harry Potter

Personaje: Hermione Granger

-Podría haber ido al baile con él, Hermione. ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Podría haber ido al baile con él! No es que no me guste Neville, de verdad, es encantador y ha sido realmente amable al pedirme que le acompañara porque en caso contrario no habría podido asistir y todo eso, pero, ¡podría haber ido al baile con Harry!

Ginny está sentada a los pies de la cama de Hermione en el dormitorio de las chicas Gryffindor de cuarto curso. Lleva puesto el uniforme pero se ha quitado los zapatos y parece tan desesperada, con el pelo rojizo revuelto como si se hubiera peinado con un tenedor y una expresión idéntica a la que ella pondría si la profesora McGonagall le dijera que ha suspendido un examen de Transformaciones, que Hermione no puede dejar de compadecerla. Al fin y al cabo es una cría de trece años pero está locamente enamorada de Harry y tiene que reconocer que incluso ella está un poco emocionada con eso del baile de Navidad, a pesar de que ya ha cumplido los quince y en realidad ese tipo de cosas no van demasiado con ella. Para nada.

-Claro que lo entiendo, Ginny- contesta de forma distraída, ordenando los libros que va a necesitar en la biblioteca para hacer los deberes.- Neville es un chico muy majo. Yo también habría ido con él si Viktor no me lo hubiera pedido antes, por mucho que el estúpido de tu hermano se empeñe en creer lo contrario…- continúa frunciendo el ceño.

Ginny hace un ruidito ahogado y se deja caer sobre la colcha, así que Hermione aparta a un lado el texto de Herbología que tenía en las manos y se apresura a añadir:

-Y claro que entiendo que quieras ir al baile con Harry. Seguro que a él no le habría importado ir contigo si no tuvieras pareja, ¿sabes?

-Pero ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza pedírmelo- responde Ginny en voz baja. Con amargura y una pizca de desencanto, como si no hubiera podido evitar hacerse ilusiones a pesar de sí misma. Hermione decide olvidar los deberes durante diez minutos y se sienta también en la cama, cuidando que no se le arrugue la falda.

-Mira, eso no significa absolutamente nada. A la mayoría de los chicos no se les ocurren la mitad de las cosas que deberían ocurrírseles. Créeme, forma parte de su naturaleza –resopla casi sin darse cuenta y Ginny la mira con ojos interrogantes, aún hecha un ovillo encima de la cama.- Que Harry no se haya fijado todavía en ti no es lo mismo que si se hubiera fijado y no le hubiera gustado lo que veía.

Si existieran Hermiones de bolsillo que te dijeran cosas sensatas como ésa en momentos de crisis existencial aguda, Ginny se pediría una para Navidad (aunque sabría que al final le regalarían un jersey Weasley como todos los años y un montón de tartas caseras de manzana). Ginny admira muchísimo a Hermione aunque no le gustaría tener su pelo y le da un poco de miedo cuando le revisa las redacciones de Pociones (a Ginny se le atraganta especialmente la asignatura de Pociones porque lo suyo es la magia instintiva y se le dan fatal los golpecitos de muñeca necesarios para que los polvos caigan en el caldero en las proporciones exactas).

-¿Tú crees?- no es que esté completamente convencida pero Hermione es mayor que ella y siempre parece acertar en todo así que probablemente también tenga razón esta vez y Ginny se siente capaz de incorporarse un poco y apoyar la cabeza en las manos y todo. Hermione se muerde el labio inferior.

- Tienes que darle algo de tiempo, Ginny. Eres la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo. Y está en una etapa de lo más idiota, por cierto. Quiero decir Harry. Ron también pero me refería a Harry- aclara. Ginny se ríe entre dientes. –Las hormonas hacen estragos en los chicos, y a estas edades sólo buscan lo que no pueden tener. Cualquiera diría que no han evolucionado desde los tiempos en que luchaban por la hembra con más capacidad de amamantar a cinco hijos a la vez… En fin, en mi opinión, lo que deberías hacer es relajarte un poco. Cuando estás delante de Harry cambias radicalmente de personalidad.

-¡Yo no cambio de personalidad!- protesta Ginny. Hermione alza una ceja.- Bueno, ¡es que me pongo muy nerviosa! Sé que pensarás que eso son chiquilladas de _Corazón de Bruja_ pero yo estoy segura de que Harry es el amor de mi vida- se avergüenza cuando lo dice pero no baja la vista y continúa- No pretenderás que actúe como si no estuviera.

-Eso es más o menos lo que me atrevo a insinuar, sí. No hace falta que dejes de saludarlo cuando te lo encuentres por los pasillos, claro. Pero deja de prestarle una atención excesiva y sé tú misma aunque te esté honrando con su presencia. Probablemente te hará más caso cuando descubra que hablas por los codos, haces bromas como una persona normal y hasta tienes un talento especial para meterte con Draco Malfoy.- Hermione hace una pausa. – Sal con otros chicos.

Ginny pone cara de horror absoluto.

-¡Pero yo estoy enamorada de Harry!-dice con tal pasión que Hermione, en el fondo, la envidia por "_ser_ _tan cría y haber leído demasiado Corazón de Bruja_". De todas formas se siente obligada a poner los ojos en blanco.

-Te estoy diciendo que salgas con otra gente, no que renuncies a ser la madre de sus hijos. Además, ¿qué vas a hacer si, qué sé yo, a Harry resulta que le da por los chicos? ¿Meterte a monja?

Sería imposible determinar si a Ginny le aterra más una posibilidad que otra.

-Está bien, está bien. ¿Algo más?

-Sí, cómprate unos zapatos nuevos.

-¿Qué?

-Que te compres unos zapatos. Para el baile. Odio reconocerlo, pero Parvati y Lavender tienen razón - suspira- Es imposible bailar con los zapatos del colegio.


	6. 6 Escape

Título: _**"(6)Escape"**_

Fandom: Harry Potter

Personaje: Hermione Granger

Durante los minutos que pasó entre las manos de Bellatrix Lestrange, mortífaga, fanática, desequilibrada e inhumana, Hermione sólo tuvo pensamientos para una idea: escapar. Marcharse, correr, huir, desaparecer, evaporarse, abandonar, evadirse, morir. Abrir los ojos y encontrarse en cualquier otro lugar: en el infierno, en la tumba, en la nada. No haber llegado nunca allí, no existir, estar muerta, no haber nacido.

Cuando el dolor se convierte en algo tan obscenamente carnal que podrías clavar tus uñas en él y desgarrarlo con los dientes, cuando va un paso más allá de los límites de lo posible y se hace irreal, absurdo e incoherente pero tan intolerablemente corpóreo que debería estar prohibido por las leyes del Universo, no queda sitio para nada más. No hay recuerdos, no hay promesas, no hay miedos, no hay aire que respirar ni vida que vivir ni mañana que esperar. Sufres y quieres dejar de sufrir y, tristemente, a eso se reduce todo.

A Hermione le hubiera gustado pensar que siempre, incluso en los peores momentos, puede mantenerse un rastro de dignidad. Que al sacrificio se le honra con una naturaleza sublime y poética, para que nadie pueda utilizar su nombre en vano. Que al final los malos nunca ganan. Pero todos los que albergan ideas líricas acerca del estoicismo, el martirio y la abnegación cambiarían de opinión después de pasar cinco minutos a solas con Bellatrix Lestrange, de la ilustre y noble familia de los Black. El dolor de verdad, ése que sólo puede infligir un alma ya condenada, es ciego, es amoral y es indecente. No tiene derecho a habitar entre los mortales y sin embargo, es más viejo que el mundo.

Mientras Bellatrix le hacía cosas que nadie se hubiera atrevido a pronunciar en voz alta, Hermione ni rezó ni maldijo. No pensó en que le hubiera gustado besar a Ron antes del final, o que ya no llegaría a ver a Harry salvar el Mundo Mágico. No se acordó de sus padres desterrados en alguna remota región de Oceanía. No pidió clemencia. No se despidió en silencio de sus amigos ni les deseó suerte a sus compañeros de desgracia. Lo único para lo que tuvo fuerzas una vez que el dolor desbordó su propia sensibilidad fue para querer escapar. Ni siquiera lo hizo con pasión, no era necesario concentrarse en mantener aquella imagen en su mente, porque simplemente sólo ella ocupaba el tiempo y el espacio: no era una obsesión, lo era todo.

Desmayarse fue lo mejor que la había pasado a Hermione en toda su vida. Hasta ese momento, lo mejor que le había pasado jamás había sido descubrir que era bruja y conocer a Harry y a Ron, obtener diez "Excepcionales" en sus calificaciones de quinto curso y escuchar cómo Ron comparaba a Lavender Brown con la versión femenina del calamar gigante. Todas y cada una de aquellas cosas significaba muchísimo más de lo que podría significar a simple vista. En cambio, desmayarse, ese día, en la mansión de los Malfoy, a los pies de Bellatrix Lestrange, sólo significaba escapar. Exactamente igual que arrojarse a través de una ventana o convertirse en humo y colarse por la chimenea de mármol de la habitación.

Se quedó inconsciente y no se despertó hasta mucho después, cuando Bellatrix ya no la apuntaba con una varita que destilaba magia negra ni jugaba con aquel cuchillo de plata entre los largos dedos de la mano libre, cuando ya no la miraba con un odio que no podía siquiera explicarse porque no tenía ni necesitaba explicación, cuando ya no podía ponerle una mano encima. Sólo ese pensamiento bastó para que palideciera y Ron tuviera que sostenerla antes de que llegara a incorporarse.

Si le preguntaran, Hermione respondería que Bellatrix Lestrange dejó de ser persona hace mucho tiempo, que hay cosas que te inhabilitan para toda la vida y que si la señora Weasley no la hubiera matado como lo hizo aquella noche en Hogwarts, ella misma le hubiera lanzado la peor maldición que hubiera sido capaz de conjurar. Mientras luchaba contra ella junto a Luna y Ginny, se dio cuenta de que cada una tenía un motivo personal para estar allí en ese momento, enfrentándose a la más fiel servidora de Lord Voldemort. Ginny, cuyo hermano acababa de morir. Luna, que había pasado meses encerrada en el sótano de los Malfoy. Y ella, Hermione, a la que Bellatrix había hecho aullar de dolor. Pero también se dio cuenta de que las tres estarían en el mismo sitio aunque no lo tuvieran. Y de que esta vez, no quería escapar.

Hermione aún no puede explicar lo que supusieron aquellos minutos de agonía. Durante los días siguientes que pasaron en casa de Bill y Fleur, los ojos azules de Ron a menudo preguntaban _"Qué te hizo_" y los suyos siempre respondían _"Me hizo daño_". Hermione cree que no puede explicarlo porque esa clase de dolor sólo puede sentirse y por eso se alegra de que Ron no pueda entenderlo. Harry podría, claro, pero ella preferiría que no lo hiciera. Hermione nunca le desearía a nadie que llegara a entenderlo, ni siquiera a Bellatrix Lestrange.

Probablemente ésa es una de las cosas que la diferencian de ella.


	7. 7 Celos

Título: _**"(7)Celos"**_

Fandom: Harry Potter

Personaje: Hermione Granger

Lo que nadie sabe es que, después de lanzarle un puñado de canarios rabiosos a Ron Weasley durante la fiesta de celebración de la primera victoria de la temporada, Hermione Granger se pasó toda la noche escondida en la Torre de Astronomía, arropada con la capa del uniforme escolar y calentándose las manos con uno de aquellos fuegos azules flotantes que solía conjurar desde sus primeros años de colegio. Veló durante horas torturándose con el recuerdo de Ron besando a Lavender Brown como si le fuera la vida en ello, y lloró hasta que los ojos le ardieron y enrojecieron a fuerza de secárselos con la manga de la túnica.

No es que Hermione sea una persona celosa, por supuesto. No es que pretenda ejercer ningún tipo de derecho sobre Ron, un "yo lo vi primero" absurdo que de todas formas no serviría para nada y sólo le haría recriminarse a sí misma el haberlo visto primero y haberlo mirado demasiado tarde. No es que esperase ningún tipo de sensibilidad de parte de alguien con el mismo bagaje emocional que una cucharilla de café, ni que estuviera especialmente emocionada con la idea de ir juntos a una estúpida fiesta de Navidad. Para nada. Al fin y al cabo, siempre puede ir con otra persona, con Harry o con Neville o incluso con ese engreído insoportable que es Cormac McLaggen. De hecho, si no le quedara aún un resto de dignidad (herida y ofendida, es cierto, pero dignidad al fin y al cabo), Hermione se plantearía acudir a la fiesta de Slugghorn con el mismísimo Zacharias Smith.

Pero lo que realmente ofende el sentido de la justicia de Hermione son todas aquellas veces que Ron estuvo celoso antes que ella (admitiendo, en primer lugar, que ella esté celosa o algo parecido lo cual, a decir verdad, es sinceramente discutible) y que despertaron en su imaginación pensamientos que nunca debería haber tenido. Sueños confusos en los que Ron y ella discutían acaloradamente como tantas otras veces y de pronto él la cogía del brazo, tiraba de ella hacia sí y la besaba metiéndole la lengua en la boca y los dedos en el pelo.

Probablemente es culpa de Ron, que la protege de Malfoy aunque eso le haga vomitar babosas durante horas y se gana castigos con Snape por defenderla en mitad de una clase. Ron que frunce el ceño cada vez que la ve escribir una carta a Viktor y protesta porque es más alto que Harry. Ron, que con doce años ya resoplaba contra el flequillo que le caía encima de la nariz cuando tenían Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras con Lockhart y Hermione se quedaba después de clase para hacerle alguna pregunta al profesor.

"Te gusta Lockhart". "Yo soy alto". "Estás confraternizando con el enemigo". "No, no lo preferiría". "¿Vicky te ha invitado a visitarlo durante las vacaciones?" Ron, que se pone de mal humor y gruñe como un niño malcriado y dice cosas tan hirientes que habría que inventar un encantamiento amordazador sólo para él cuando se pone celoso. Ron, _que se pone celoso_. Hermione lo habría jurado.

Lo que tampoco sabe nadie es que después de esa noche en la Torre de Astronomía, Hermione pasó muchas otras noches de insomnio tumbada bajo el dosel cerrado de su cama en la habitación de las chicas Gryffindor de cuarto curso. Escuchando a Lavender susurrarle a Parvati entre risitas que se había enrollado con Ron en el vestuario del equipo de Quidditch o que le había metido mano por debajo del jersey. Oyéndola suspirar de forma obscena y contar en voz baja (pero no lo suficientemente baja) lo caliente que se había puesto Ron cuando se había sentado en su regazo en una de las butacas de la Sala Común. Habría podido realizar un hechizo de insonorización o incluso haber intentando aplicarse el _Muffliato_ sobre sí misma, pero prefería saber. Ése había sido siempre su problema, que siempre estaba dispuesta a saberlo todo.

A Hermione le había molestado que Ron perdiera la cabeza cada vez que Fleur, con su voz ronca y sus andares de bailarina, estaba cerca. Y que no la hubiera invitado al baile de Navidad de cuarto curso más que como último recurso. Pero nada de aquello era comparable al hecho de verle apoyar sus manos en la espalda de Lavender mientras la besaba contra la pared, a la forma en que se le encendían las mejillas cuando se separaba de ella con los labios húmedos y el cabello revuelto. Eso debían ser celos, las manos que se quedaban repentinamente frías y la sangre que latía contra las sienes (_bum, bum, bum_) y las piernas que se hacían ingrávidas y fallaban un poco a la altura de las rodillas. A veces, cuando Lavender estaba especialmente acaramelada y rozaba su nariz contra el cuello a la hora del desayuno, haciendo un ruido que se parecía enfermizamente a un ronroneo y llamándolo cosas como "Won-Won" para darle los buenos días, Hermione se ponía literalmente enferma, sentía nauseas y tenía que apartar a un lado el cuenco de cereales. El día que se encontró a Ron y a Lavender saliendo a hurtadillas del baño de chicos de la segunda planta, hubiera podido gritar.

Así que Hermione Jane Granger tiene que admitir (aunque sólo sea para sus adentros, ¡falaría más!) que lo inconcebible se ha convertido en realidad y está celosa de Ron Bilius Weasley. Él lo ha estado antes y de hecho lo está casi siempre pero eso da igual porque ahora es ella quien está celosa y es todo tan tremendamente injusto que le dan ganas de abofetearle. El maldito pelirrojo del demonio lleva años dándole la lata y siendo irritante y poniéndole mala cara a todos los chicos que se le han acercado a menos que llevaran gafas y se llamaran Harry pero cuando ella le invita a la fiesta de Slughorn él prefiere largarse a buscar rincones oscuros con Lavender Brown.

Está claro que Ron Weasley es un impresentable y que no merece la pena. Pero también está claro que cuando Hermione le ve besando a Lavender con la boca entreabierta, lo único que quiere es ser ella. Supone que si buscara en el diccionario de la lengua inglesa ésa sería la definición de la palabra "celos".


	8. 8 Religión

Título: _**"(8)Religión"**_

Fandom: Harry Potter

Personaje: Hermione Granger

A Fred lo enterraron en el jardín de la Madriguera, al fondo del patio trasero, junto a la cerca pintada de blanco, justo debajo del árbol en el que él y George se empeñaron en que su padre les construyera una casa de madera cuando tenían seis años. El señor Weasley intentó hacerla con herramientas muggle hasta que se dio un martillazo en el dedo índice de la mano izquierda y optó por hechizar un puñado de tablas y un montón de clavos.

George habla con su hermano todos los días. Unas veces se pasa horas hablándole de los resultados de los últimos partidos de Quidditch y reprochándole lo cabrón que es por haberlo dejado solo en la tienda ahora que las varitas falsas se venden como rosquillas (eso sí, la demanda de marcas tenebrosas de pega ha disminuido un poco), otras veces se queda sólo unos minutos, de pie al lado de la valla, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, y antes de marcharse siempre le dice "_Hasta mañana, tío_". (A veces llora pero nunca mucho porque es George, y a veces incluso se ríe porque sabe que Fred también se reiría si estuviera con él).

A Remus lo enterraron en los terrenos de Hogwarts, ya que no le quedaba familia en Inglaterra que pudiera reclamarlo para sí. Lo hicieron en un lugar algo apartado del castillo, en las lindes del Bosque Prohibido. Desde allí podían verse las ramas más altas del Sauce Boxeador, que plantaron el año en que Remus llegó al colegio. El día en que lo enterraron el árbol perdió todas sus hojas.

Harry llevó a Teddy en sus brazos y todos los alumnos a los que Remus había dado clase estuvieron allí, aunque nadie les llamó. Luna, vestida de blanco y con una flor en el pelo enmarañado. Neville, con heridas en la cara y un brillo distinto en la mirada. Hannah Abott. Lavender Brown. Ernie McMillan. Dean Thomas. Parvati Patil. Michael Corner. Seamus Finnigan. Cho Chang. Katie Bell. Terry Boot. Lee Jordan. Terry Boot. No faltó ninguno, y ellos, de alguna forma, fueron su familia. (También a Snape lo enterraron en Hogwarts, al pie de la entrada a la Casa de los Gritos. Sólo acudieron Harry, Ron y Hermione).

A Tonks la enterraron en el cementerio muggle de su ciudad, al lado de su padre. Sus compañeros aurores al completo le rindieron honores y Ginny hizo crecer flores diminutas con forma de libélula alrededor de las dos tumbas cuando nadie miraba. De Alastor no quedó nada que enterrar salvo su ojo mágico, y Harry lo guardó en su casa durante años, hasta que aprobó sus exámenes de auror y se lo llevó a su oficina en el Ministerio.

El cuerpo de Cedric se lo llevaron sus padres. De Sirius sólo queda el recuerdo. Dumbledore yace bajo lápida blanca de su tumba de mármol. Aún siguen escribiendo dedicatorias junto a las ruinas de la casa en la que murieron James y Lily.

Hermione se acuerda de todos ellos. Es su religión, su forma de honrar a los muertos. Ron tiene la costumbre de montar en su escoba y sobrevolar el punto del jardín de los Weasley donde Fred está enterrado; suele dar un par de vueltas en círculos y después quedarse un rato allí sentado, en el aire, con las dos piernas colgando hacia un lado del palo de su Barredora, mirando el horizonte. Al contrario que George, nunca dice nada.

Ginny mantiene las flores de la tumba de Tonks siempre frescas. Podría hacerlo con un encantamiento que las perdurase inmutables en el tiempo pero prefiere ir de vez en cuando a renovarlas y sustituir las tulipanes por margaritas en épocas de año inverosímiles que hacen a los muggles maravillarse cada vez que entran al cementerio. Harry guarda pedazos de la vida de todos aquellos que murieron para salvarle la vida: la capa de invisibilidad de su padre en el fondo de un cajón, el trozo de carta que su madre le envió a su padrino en el interior de una caja, el ojo de Moody encima de una repisa, el espejo de Sirius sobre la mesilla de noche, apoyado contra la pared…

Hermione suele acercarse hasta Hogwarts para visitar la tumba del profesor Lupin cuando hay luna llena. No lo planea, al menos no de manera consciente, pero casi todos los meses termina apareciéndose en Hogsmeade y recorriendo el camino que la separa de los terrenos de Hogwarts al atardecer, cuando la luz aún no se ha diluido en la noche pero la luna, perfectamente redonda, como un globo, ya pende en lo alto del cielo. A veces se encuentra allí con Harry, a veces solo, a veces con Teddy de la mano, para que el niño, al contrario que él, crezca sabiendo quiénes son sus padres. Y sintiéndose orgulloso de ellos.

Hermione sabe que a Harry le gusta pensar que Sirius, en realidad, está enterrado allí, al lado de Lupin, y no flotando en el limbo de ánimas sin cuerpo que se supone existe detrás del velo. Cuando va a visitar a su antiguo profesor, Hermione le lee en voz alta. Le lee libros de poesía muggle que Remus se llevó al número 12 de Grimmauld Place cuando se fue a la mansión de los Black durante el quinto curso, y algunos otros que cree que le gustarán: historias en las que las personas pasan años buscándose sin saber que lo hacen pero al final siempre se encuentran, cuentos de héroes atípicos que vencen a sus propios demonios y de amores imposibles que se hacen realidad.

Ella lee en voz alta y Ron vuela en círculos y Ginny hace crecer las flores y Harry le habla a su ahijado de la gente que murió para crear un mundo mejor aunque él es demasiado pequeño para entender todo lo que le dice. Y así, cada uno a su manera, ellos, los profesores de Hogwarts, los Tonks, los Weasley, los Diggory y tantas otras familias, se ocupan de los muertos, y de que el recuerdo del pasado no muera con ellos.


	9. 9 Piano

Título: _**"(9)Piano"**_

Fandom: Harry Potter

Personaje: Hermione Granger

En la mansión de los Black, por supuesto, había un piano. Era un piano de cola, como no podía ser menos en el salón de las grandes ocasiones de una familia casi aristocrática que se vanagloriaba de constituir un auténtico baluarte de la pureza, la tradición y la elegancia en el Mundo Mágico. Era negro, brillante debajo de la capa de polvo acumulado a lo largo de los años, de líneas esbeltas y acabados exquisitos, con las patas graciosamente curvadas y el apellido Black grabado encima de la tapa. Estaba acompañado de una banqueta de madera lacada, tapizada en seda de color verde oscura, y sobre su superficie de pista de baile reposaba un atril de plata ennegrecida cuajado de arabescos y florituras. Lo que no había por ninguna parte, ni abiertas sobre el atril ni guardadas en los cajones de la vitrina situada contra la pared más cercana, eran partituras. Hermione las estuvo buscando durante un día entero después de sacarle brillo al piano de arriba abajo, sentada en el suelo, con un trapo en una mano y una brocha plana en la otra, sin dejar que nadie la ayudara.

Los demás la dejaron hacer, ocupados como estaban en luchar contra los Doxys y evitar que los mil y objetos tenebrosos que parecía contener aquella casa les mordieran los dedos al menor descuido. Hermione se dedicó a quitarle el polvo a todos los rincones del vetusto instrumento, poniendo especial cuidado con las teclas y devolviéndole a la plata del atril su color original. Después se puso a buscar las partituras, pero como ya hemos dicho, no las encontró. Rebuscó por todo el salón, incluyendo lugares inverosímiles como debajo de los muebles y dentro de la caja del propio piano. No se dio cuenta de que el profesor Lupin la observaba desde la entrada mientras ella daba vueltas por la habitación, preguntándose dónde podían haber metido las dichosas partituras, ni que desaparecía minutos después sin hacer ruido en dirección a la escalera.

-¿Qué buscas, Hermione?

Sirius estaba apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, con el pelo cayéndole encima de los ojos grises un poco entornados, la boca algo más tirante de lo que podía apreciarse en las fotos del álbum de Harry, increíblemente atractivo a pesar de rozar los cuarenta y haber pasado doce años en una celda de Azkaban, rodeado de seres que se alimentaban de lo mejor de su recuerdos.

Hermione respetaba a Sirius. Lo respetaba y lo admiraba, porque después de estar encerrado en una prisión de pesadilla por un delito que no cometió, había escapado única y exclusivamente para vengar la muerte de su mejor amigo, y se había expuesto a que lo encarcelaran de nuevo con tal de proteger a Harry. Pero Sirius también le imponía un poco. En sus rasgos, en su tono de voz y en sus palabras se leían mucha frustración y mucho rencor, una especie de lastre del pasado. Hermione no podía reprochárselo, pero le preocupaba su influencia sobre Harry. Sirius era impulsivo, y llevaba demasiado tiempo cruzado de brazos. Hermione tenía miedo de que intentara vivir a través de Harry.

-Busco partituras. Ya sabes, para el piano. He estado limpiándolo pero no he encontrado ninguna, ni siquiera alguna olvidada en el atril- el rostro de Sirius era tan indescifrable que Hermione dudó antes de preguntarle- ¿Sabes dónde están?

Sirius se enderezó ligeramente, aún recostado contra el marco de la puerta. Estiró la pierna derecha y la cruzó por delante de la izquierda. Hasta sus movimientos denotaban su carácter y tenían una cierta arrogancia.

-¿Sabes tocar el piano?

-No, no sé. Quiero decir que aprendí algo de solfeo en mi colegio antes de entrar a Hogwarts, pero apenas sabría acertar con las notas a la hora de trasladarlas a las teclas. De todas formas, supongo que estará desafinado.

-Ese piano nunca estará desafinado- aclaró Sirius. Un esbozo de sonrisa irónica se colgó de las comisuras de sus labios- Algunas familias de sangre pura con costumbres menos estrictas contrataban afinadores muggle porque lo encontraban moderno, pero mi madre habría echado su varita al fuego antes de dejar que uno de ellos pisara esta casa. Lo hechizó personalmente de forma permanente, al igual que a su retrato.

-Oh- contestó Hermione, contemplando el piano con renovado interés- Bueno, en cualquier caso nunca sería capaz de tocar nada sin partituras. Por cierto, no me has dicho si sabes dónde están- aventuró otra vez. Ni siquiera sabía por qué insistía tanto, aunque le hubiera gustado averiguar si los Black se rebajaban a ejecutar piezas de compositores muggle como Tchaikovski o tenían sus propios músicos.

-No hay ninguna partitura. Mi hermano nunca las necesitó.

El piano era de Regulus. Hermione quiso que se la tragara la tierra. Cuando Sirius hablaba de su familia, exceptuando a Andrómeda, la madre de Tonks, o a su tío Alphard, lo hacía con desprecio y cierta amargura, pero cuando nombraba a Regulus había algo más. Probablemente, Sirius había querido a su hermano pequeño antes de que éste hiciera honor a su apellido y se uniera a los mortífagos.

No supo qué decir pero no hizo falta que dijera nada porque Sirius continuó hablando.

-Mi madre estaba muy orgullosa de él. No me extraña, era un auténtico virtuoso. Aprendió prácticamente solo, y cuando le pusieron un profesor se despidió al segundo mes, después de enseñarle a leer música y darle algunos consejos sobre ténica. Dijo que no tenía nada más que enseñarle- Sirius dejó de mirar fijamente a Hermione y desvió la vista un segundo hacia el instrumento- De todas formas nunca usó partituras, aunque supiera leerlas. Tocaba de memoria…o improvisaba sobre la marcha.

-Vaya, debía ser realmente bueno- dijo ella a media voz.

Él se quedó callado y después se giró para marcharse.

-Sí, sí que lo era.


	10. 10 Paraguas

Título: _**"(10)Paraguas"**_

Fandom: Harry Potter

Personaje: Hermione Granger

Caminaban por una calle de Londres, rodeados de gente que se apresuraba a subir y bajar por la acera rozándolos al pasar. Los coches rodaban lentamente a causa de la lluvia, se reunían a la altura de las rotondas y hacían corrillo en los semáforos. Ellos andaban sin prisa, cogidos del brazo, Hermione pisando con cuidado el suelo mojado y Ron metiendo los pies en todos los charcos, los dos protegidos por un gran paraguas muggle amarillo que ella sujetaba por encima de sus cabezas alzando un poco el brazo.

-¿Por qué sencillamente no nos aparecemos en la puerta de tu casa?- preguntó Ron observándose las zapatillas empapadas. Hermione sonrió de medio lado y se apretó más contra él a través del impermeable. Lo miró desde abajo con ojos cálidos y aún así sorteó un nuevo charco mientras le contestaba.

-Prefiero caminar, Ronald-el tono de su voz hizo que Ron la mirara, en este caso desde arriba, inclinándose hacia ella desde las alturas, con las puntas del flequillo un poco húmedas y los ojos azules jugando a imitar el color grisáceo del cielo. Hermione hizo una pausa y después se encogió de hombros. Sonrió más ampliamente- Ver a la gente, contemplar la ciudad, dar un paseo. Incluso mojarme un poco.

Ron alzó las cejas. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros y bromeó.

-Tú nunca te mojas, Hermione. El único que se moja soy yo- se pasó una mano por el pelo y se pegó más a ella, metiendo la nariz entre sus rizos.

-Oh, perdona- Hermione intentó elevar un poco más el paraguas. Alrededor de ellos se creó un pequeño universo de cielo amarillo enmarcado por gotas cayendo verticalmente de los bordes del paraguas, en el que, incluso con la mejor voluntad, sólo cabían los dos, abrazados, enredados, caminando al unísono.

Hermione se sentía protegida en el interior de aquel espacio que compartía con Ron como había sido inevitable que algún día lo hicieran, deambulando por las calles de una ciudad que hacía muchos años que había dejado de estar amenazada por la sombra de la magia oscura, aunque la mayoría de las personas que se cruzaban con ellos, recogiendo a sus hijos de la escuela, comprando el pan o haciendo visitas, nunca hubiera llegado a sospecharlo. Le gustaba apoyar la cabeza contra el brazo de Ron, escuchar el ruido ahogado de sus zapatos al chapotear y extender la mano para atravesar el límite invisible del perímetro del paraguas, mojándose la punta de los dedos. Estar allí en ese momento, seis años después de la última vez que habían tenido que luchar a muerte y arriesgar la vida, se le antojaba un regalo, un milagro, algo que merecía la pena ser saboreado despacito.

Debajo del paraguas sólo estaban Ron y Hermione, los que, en tiempos, habían sido un niño pelirrojo y larguirucho y una niña despeinada y sabelotodo y que, hasta cierto punto, probablemente lo seguían siendo. Fuera, estaba el mundo, tanto mágico como muggle (Hermione había visto por el rabillo del ojo un par de hombrecillos vestidos con túnicas de color magenta y sombreros puntiagudos que leían una señal indicadora) y era reconfortante comprobar que seguía girando sin necesidad de que nadie decidiera por él lo que más le convenía. Tampoco necesitaba saber que ellos dos habían dado la cara en el momento de la verdad, aunque Ron estaba tan orgulloso de que sus cromos aparecieran en las ranas de chocolate que Hermione había tenido que hacer la vista gorda ante su pretensión de completar su colección a los veintitrés años de edad y exponerla en la sala de estar de su casa.

-Herms…

Ron le apretó el hombro.

-¿Mmm?- ella se retrajo un poco más al interior de su refugio contra la lluvia, el mal tiempo y los recuerdos indeseables, subiéndose el cuello del abrigo con la mano libre y aún perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

Ron le tocó la punta de la nariz.

-Tienes la nariz helada.

-Ajá…

Anduvieron un poco más, sorteando el tráfico y haciendo filigranas con el paraguas para evitar que el agua que caía de las marquesinas de los comercios e imitaba a las cataratas estrellándose contra el pavimento les cayera en la cabeza. Ron hundió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, con Hermione colgada de su brazo izquierdo. Miraba alternativamente al frente y, abajo, hacia ella, hacia su pelo imposible de bucles revueltos y la nariz roja de frío que asomaba por debajo de la maraña de rizos.

-Herms…

-¿Mmm?

-¿Sabes? A mí también me gusta caminar.

Hermione levantó la vista, sorprendida. Ron le dio un beso fugaz en la nariz.

Los dos se aproximaron aún más si era posible el uno al otro, de tal forma que sus siluetas se confundían a lo lejos, debajo del paraguas, borrosas por la lluvia y contrastando con el cielo de nubes oscuras de fondo que cubría el centro de Londres.


	11. 11 Caramelo

Título: _**"(11)Caramelo"**_

Fandom: Harry Potter

Personaje: Hermione Granger

-Hermione, pellízcame.

Eso fue lo primero que consiguió decir Ron el día que entraron en Honeydukes por primera vez, después de pasarse un minuto y medio con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos justo delante de la puerta, bloqueando el paso de las decenas de estudiantes de Hogwarts desesperados por provocarse un ataque hiperglucémico lo más rápido posible.

-¿Qué?- fue lo que le respondió Hermione recibiendo un empujón de un alumno de Slytherin de quinto curso con pocos miramientos. Se apartó un poco hacia un lado, mientras Ron continuaba en mitad del pasillo principal, sin haberse quitado siquiera el gorro de lana con orejeras y las manoplas para la nieve a pesar de que en el interior de la tienda llena de adolescentes ávidos de azúcar la temperatura era casi sofocante.

-Pellízcame.

-¿Por qué diablos quieres que te pellizque, Ronald?

-Porque creo que me he muerto y estoy en el cielo.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y le tiró del brazo, obligándolo a adentrarse en la primera hilera de expositores, en la que se exhibían una variedad asombrosa de tabletas, pasteles, ranas y bombones de chocolate: crema de chocolate con frutas silvestres que sólo crecían en el Bosque Prohibido, chocolatinas cuyo sabor perduraba en la boca durante no menos de veinticuatro horas después de comérselas, chocolate blanco cristalizado formando pequeños polígonos que nunca se derretían, pastillas individuales del tamaño de un plato sopero… A Ron le hacían los ojos chiribitas y se paraba delante de todas las vitrinas.

-Mira, escarabajos de chocolate negro rellenos de licor de menta. Cuando los muerdes revientan y la menta sale disparada como…

-Eeecs- Hermione se alejó de la zona dedicada a los insectos de todos los sabores y se dirigió a una estantería repleta de chicles, gominolas y piruletas. Había goma de mascar cuyas pompas, al explotar, sonaban como campanas o como cornetas, pirulís que cambiaban de color a medida que los chupabas, diminutos animales mágicos de gominola que se movían sobre la palma de la mano y regaliz con sabores como "sol", agua", "sueño" o "verano". Todo allí era maravilloso, excitante o simplemente inesperado. A Hermione nunca se le había ocurrido pensar en tantos tipos de caramelos diferentes. Ron, sin embargo, debía haber estado soñando con aquello desde que tenía uso de razón.

-Creo que me quedaré con algunos de estos- dijo Ron, señalando unos cartuchos de brillantes colores atados con lazos- Son surtidos variados, traen un poco de todo- añadió con tono goloso. Hermione los consideró atentamente y cogió uno.

-Podemos llevárselo a Harry junto con algo de tarta de calabaza. A Harry le gusta mucho la tarta de calabaza de tu madre…

-¿Tarta de calabaza? ¿Estamos rodeados de nubes de algodón de azúcar que llueven caramelo líquido y de helados que hacen levitar y de merengues en forma de busto de Merlín y, y… de galletas de siete pisos y tú piensas en la tarta de calabaza?-Ron estaba escandalizado.

-¡A ti te encanta la tarta de calabaza!-protestó ella un poco ofendida.

-Claro que me encanta. Pero estamos en Honeydukes, Hermione. ¿Entiendes?- Ron hablaba como si intentara explicarle algo extraordinariamente obvio a un niño especialmente obtuso. Hermione entornó los ojos.

-Muy bien, chico listo. Tú eliges. Elige por ti, por Harry y por mí. Vamos.

Tres cuartos de horas después salieron de la tienda cargados de bolsas. Ron iba masticando todas las grajeas Bertie Bott que había sido capaz de meterse en la boca, y Hermione curioseaba los distintos paquetes. En realidad, no estaba demasiado acostumbrada a tomar dulces, y menos en cantidades industriales como Harry y Ron, por no hablar de que los puestos de chucherías muggle callejeros no ofertaban Meigas Fritas ni calderos rellenos de whisky de fuego. Encontró un envoltorio de papel marrón sin ningún adorno que no parecía propio de Honeydukes.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó alzándolo para que Ron pudiera verlo.

-Gagamelosdefgsasinzucag- contestó él con la boca llena de grajeas. Como Hermione no reaccionó, hizo un gran esfuerzo y se las tragó todas a la vez- Caramelos de fresa sin azúcar.

-¿¿Caramelos de fresa sin azúcar??- Hermione abrió una esquina y comprobó efectivamente que se trataba de caramelos pequeños, redondos, de color rojo, aparentemente inofensivos.-No hubiera creído que en esa tienda hubiera algo sin azúcar. Y ¿qué se supone que hacen? ¿Nunca se gastan? ¿Son estimulantes? ¿Hacen cosquillas?

-No hacen nada- respondió Ron empezando a desenvolver una rana de chocolate- Vaya, me ha tocado Dumbledore de nuevo… Es lo más aburrido que pude encontrar. Pensé que te gustarían.

Hermione abrió la boca pero no fue capaz de decir nada.

-No te preocupes. También hay algo de tarta de calabaza-continuó Ron. Hermione seguía con la boca abierta. Ron sonrío abiertamente- Y un poco de todo lo demás. ¡No seas tonta, Hermione!

Hermione no pudo evitar comprobar que esta vez no le tomaba el pelo. Después le dio un puñetazo en el hombro y los dos siguieron andando. Ron todavía se reía cuando llegaron a las Tres escobas.


	12. 12 Espinas

Título: _**"(12)Espinas"**_

Fandom: Harry Potter

Personaje: Hermione Granger

Cuando la profesora Sprout puso especial empeño en que se separaran por parejas para cuidar la Rosa de los Vientos en sexto curso, Hermione cogió sus libros (llevaba sólo cuatro o cinco que acababa de tomar prestados de la biblioteca), sus plumas (tenía cinco de repuesto, por si alguna se le rompía en mitad de una explicación de suma importancia y no acertaba con el encantamiento adecuado para arreglarla) y sus rollos de pergamino y se sentó junto a Neville. Ron protestó porque estaba seguro de Harry y él serían incapaz de cuidar una flor con un nombre tan cursi como "Rosa de los Vientos" hasta que la profesora Sprout lo amenazó con tener que fregar todos los cristales del invernadero sin magia, y Ron, como era de prever, se calló.

La Rosa de los Vientos era una especie muy poco común, difícil de encontrar y extremadamente complicada de cultivar, que se encontraba generalmente en las cimas más altas e inaccesibles, donde era constantemente azotada por el aire que formaba remolinos y silbaba alrededor de ella. A pesar de ello, nunca se inclinaba hacia el suelo, y su tallo jamás se quebraba. Era muy apreciada entre los magos debido a que protegía de las inclemencias climáticas (por ejemplo, los huracanes), y actuaba como talismán frente a los seres malignos que se dedicaban a intentar confundir el camino de los viajeros que utilizaban su varita como brújula. Pero la Rosa de los Vientos también se protegía a sí misma, y de qué manera: estaba recubierta de espinas de todos los tamaños que al pinchar se partían y se quedaban clavadas en la piel provocando mal de alturas y mareos durante cuarenta y ocho horas.

-Recordad que debéis tratarla con mimo y muchísima consideración para que ella os permita ir quitándole las espinas, una a una. Y por lo que más queráis, poneos los guantes protectores de piel de dragón, no quiero a nadie vomitando encima de mis preciosas mandrágoras.

Hermione se puso inmediatamente manos a la obra, y descubrió lo arduo que podía llegar a ser convencer a la rosa de que se dejara arrancar sus espinas sin que se defendiera replegándose sobre sí misma y afilando sus pétalos como cuchillos. Tardó casi la hora entera en obtener dos espinas, y ningún otro alumno, salvo Harry, consiguió tantas como ella. Ninguno, excepto Neville, que había arrancado hasta cinco espinas al final de la clase. Neville tocaba a la planta como si fuera un animalito, le hacía cosquillas debajo de las hojas y le hablaba entre dientes. La Rosa de los Vientos se mostraba caprichosa pero, antes o después, siempre cedía.

Pasaron dos semanas cuidado de la Rosa de los Vientos y Hermione aprendió a entenderse con ella de forma bastante satisfactoria (lo cual le supuso no pocas consultas a manuales altamente especializados en herbología) pero claramente la rosa siempre tuvo preferencia por Neville. Al terminar la práctica fueron la única pareja en conseguir arrancar todas las espinas de su flor (la rosa de Dean y Seamus, por ejemplo, se había rebelado hasta tal punto que había hecho crecer nuevas espinas y ahora parecía el equivalente vegetal a un erizo de mar) Eso significaba que la planta se encontraba domesticada y no volvería a mostrarse hostil a las personas, de manera que podría cultivarse con facilidad y obtenerse nuevos ejemplares a partir de ella. La profesora Sprout les felicitó efusivamente y se mostró encantada con su nueva adquisición (en cambio, la maceta de Seamus y Dean tuvo que ser destinada a rehabilitación y sometida a un tratamientos para disminuir sus niveles de estrés).

-Es increíble- comentó Ron a Harry y Hermione de vuelta al castillo tras su última clase como responsables de la Rosa de los Vientos- ¿Neville siendo el mejor alumno? Es decir, ¿Neville siendo mejor que Hermione, incluso en Herbología?-meneó la cabeza con incredulidad- Lo de Harry podría explicarse por pura casualidad…-el interesado le dio un codazo en el costado - pero claramente lo de Neville debe tratarse de una de las señales del próximo Apocalipsis-finalizó con gesto grandilocuente.

Harry se rio a su pesar y Hermione se obligó a sonreír débilmente. No solía ocultar casi nada a Harry y a Ron, pero de alguna forma sentía que lo que sabía no era algo que le correspondiera compartir. Hablando, no violaba ningún secreto ni rompía ninguna promesa, pero, no obstante, traicionaba a su propio sentido del deber.

Durante una de sus búsquedas en los textos de botánica mágica que había leído sobre la Rosa de los Vientos, había encontrado una breve referencia, una nota al pie de página, un comentario sin importancia que determinados libros consideraban casi una mera leyenda sin fundamentos. Según aquel apunte, que sin embargo había sido consignado por uno de los herboristas más destacados de la Edad Media, la Rosa de los Vientos no sólo debía ser manejada por una mano experta en el cuidado de las cosas verdes, sino que a la hora de dejarse arrancar sus espinas la planta experimentaba especial empatía por aquellos magos que tenían clavadas sus propias espinitas, astillas que se les habían hundido en la piel en un momento u otro de la vida y de las que todavía no habían sido capaces de librarse.

Hermione no dudaba del talento innato de Neville para tratar a todo lo que crecía de la tierra. Pero nadie podía negar que Neville Longbottom tenía más de una espina que aún no había conseguido sacarse.


	13. 13 Piel

Título: _**"(13)Piel"**_

Fandom: Harry Potter

Personaje: Hermione Granger

Después de varias horas de sexo entre las sábanas arrugadas, la piel resbala. Hermione lo comprueba casi con satisfacción, un poco sorprendida, sin poder evitar consignarlo a pesar de hallarse sumida en algo muy parecido a la somnolencia.

Y sin embargo, está despierta.

Tumbada boca abajo, con las piernas ligeramente separadas, casi desnuda, la ropa de la cama enrollada a la altura de la cintura, la boca entreabierta y el brazo izquierdo extendido, rozando apenas con las yemas de los dedos el hombro pecoso de Ron.

Ron está sin vestir, profundamente dormido, el cabello revuelto de un pelirrojo imposible se le adhiere a la frente por culpa del sudor y tiene los labios todavía húmedos de tanto besarla: las orejas, el cuello, el mentón, el ombligo, los pezones.

Hermione se siente pesada, líquida, inconclusa. Hace unos minutos estaba murmurando incoherencias con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y tantas ganas de correrse pero no parar nunca que parecía que iba a enloquecer. Le quemaba el nombre de Ron en la garganta y probablemente le ha arañado más de una vez al cogerle de la nuca, justo debajo del nacimiento del pelo. El sexo es una droga dura y a Hermione le hace perder la cabeza.

Sentir cerca a Ron le excita. Verle allí, a su alcance, vulnerable a pesar de su metro ochenta y pico de estatura y de las espaldas inabarcables, con su forma indolente de invadir todo el espacio disponible y la postura imposible: el rostro ladeado sobre la almohada, un brazo apoyado contra el cabecero de la cama, el cuerpo medio vuelto hacia ella, un pie balanceándose en el vacío. Pero si cierra los ojos, también puede adivinar su presencia, intuir su silueta justo junto a la suya, escuchar su respiración lenta, cadenciosa, y su olor le recuerda invariablemente a los primeros días de primavera en Hogwarts, cuando tenía doce años y salían a los terrenos del castillo para hacer los deberes (al menos ella los hacía) debajo de algún árbol. Ron huele a hierba, a papel, a manzanas y a piel, y es posible que no haya existido una combinación más perfecta desde que se creó el Universo, hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Pero es tocarlo lo que enciende en Hermione algún desconocido interruptor que le hace sentir vértigo y le seca la boca, le corta el aliento y la obliga a dejarse llevar. Al principio lo acaricia sólo con el envés de la mano, sin moverse casi, y el simple cosquilleo hace que se le erice el vello de todo el cuerpo. Es su perdición, porque inmediatamente comienza a sentirse intranquila y a revolverse imperceptiblemente al lado de Ron, acercándose a él, poniendo en contacto sus caderas con su costado, tocándolo. Y eso le recuerda por enésima vez que la piel de Ron es blanca y está llena de pecas incluso en los lugares más recónditos, que se vuelve áspera en los codos y es casi transparente en la zona de las clavículas, que resbala entre sus dedos cuando están haciendo el amor y los dos se funden, se licuan y se hacen agua, tan enredados entre sí que no se sabe demasiado bien dónde comienza uno y acaba el otro.

Hermione extiende la mano y lo toca. Desliza el índice a lo largo de su brazo, desciende hasta el vientre y sube serpenteando, tranzando arabescos en su recorrido, trepa por el cuello hasta el lóbulo de la oreja y le roza justo detrás, donde sabe que su lengua le vuelve loco y le cuesta no perder el control cuando le lame. Ron se mueve en sueños y deja escapar una especie de ruido ronco y la mano que tiene sobre Hermione le aprieta la cintura. Ella se pega más a él, mete una pierna entre las suyas, frota su mejilla contra su hombro. Ron se despereza sin despertarse del todo, abre los párpados a medias, sonríe con pereza. Es la sensualidad en estado puro, carnal y lánguido, con los labios un poco hinchados y aún medio dormido pero ya con esa expresión que dice: "Hagámoslo ahora".

Se abrazan. Ron la acerca con la mano que todavía tiene sobre su cintura y aprovecha para meterla más allá de las sábanas, explorando terreno prohibido. Hermione se aferra a él con uñas y dientes, haciéndole nuevas marcas en forma de media luna en los omóplatos y mordiéndole todo lo suavemente que puede en la base del cuello. Se tocan, se palpan, se tientan, se manosean. Hay dedos en la cara interna de los muslos, entre las piernas y entre los rizos de Hermione, las manos tardan una eternidad en recorrer la distancia entre el tobillo y la rodilla pero una milésima de segundo después ya están en los pezones, describiendo círculos y presionado puntos débiles que hacen gemir. El aire se carga, las palabras se condensan en la garganta antes de salir y todo se convierte en algo tangible a lo que poder asirse: el deseo, el calor, el sonido de los muelles, la urgencia, la anticipación al próximo movimiento del otro.

Ron se gira hacia Hermione y Hermione se gira hacia Ron y sus rostros quedan a un centímetro de distancia. Se besan blando, profundo, voluptuoso. Con toda la boca, y con la lengua, con los dientes, incluyendo la barbilla y la nariz, llenándose de saliva, siendo terrible y maravillosamente lascivos. Hermione cree que Ron podría provocarle un orgasmo sólo besándola como él sabe, casi un poco torpe y sin ningún tipo de técnica y sin que le haga falta cambiar un ápice de lo que hace.

Luego todo se vuelve necesidad y prisa y ellos ruedan sobre las sábanas y la colcha cae al suelo y nadie se da cuenta y la piel comienza a resbalar más que nunca.


	14. 14 Licor

Título: _**"(14)Licor"**_

Fandom: Harry Potter

Personaje: Hermione Granger

-Tío, mira. Aquí hay tantos tipos de licores que algunos ni sabía que existían- la voz de Ron llegaba ahogada desde el fondo de la despensa, donde presumiblemente se encontraba una bodega que, como todo en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, era desmesuradamente grande, o, por qué no decirlo, presuntuosamente grande-Y según las fechas de las etiquetas, deben tener más años que nosotros tres juntos.

Era una tarde cualquiera de las vacaciones de Navidad que estaban a punto de terminar. El señor Weasley aún estaba en el hospital, la señora Weasley había salido a hacer unas compras, y Bill había sacado a Ginny y a los gemelos a dar una vuelta por el callejón Diagon. Sirius estaba encerrado en el desván con Buckbeak, presa de uno de sus habituales ataques de melancolía agresiva, y el resto de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix se encontraban cumpliendo con misiones más o menos secretas y peligrosas.

Harry, Ron y Hermione habían bajado a la cocina en busca de rosquillas, pastas o cualquier otro inofensivo dulce navideño, pero por alguna razón que a Hermione se le antojaba del todo punto inadecuada, habían terminado sentados al fondo de la habitación sin ventanas que hacía las veces de despensa, donde se acumulaban botellas de whisky de fuego, cerveza de mantequilla, hidromiel y vino de los elfos, junto con una extensa variedad de licores de colores brillantes en recipientes de vidrio de formas caprichosas. Bueno, Harry y Ron estaba sentados en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y pasándose el uno al otro las distintas botellas; ella, por supuesto, permanecía de pie, dando golpecitos impacientes con el zapato.

-Déjame ver eso- pidió Harry extendiendo la mano. Ron le pasó un botellín muy alargado y retorcido, con la boca exageradamente ensanchada y tapón de cristal, que contenía un líquido turquesa con burbujas que flotaban arriba y abajo- _"Licor de salamanquesa gasificado con argón_" leyó en voz alta. Cosecha de 1910, nada menos.

-Los Black no se privaban de nada, tío. "_Licor de madroño amazónico"_. Esto ya ni se hace, escuché decir a mi madre que el madroño amazónico desapareció hace más de veinte años. Por lo visto era un árbol cuyos frutos no se dejaban coger por los muggles y que daban buen sabor al peor plato del mundo. Carísimo, claro-Ron evaluó el botellón de casi cinco litros que tenía ante sí mientras Hermione se preguntaba cómo era posible que tuviera una memoria tan exquisita para todo lo que estuviera relacionado con comida- ¿¿Cuántos madroños pueden necesitarse para conseguir esto??

Al final Hermione tuvo que sentarse junto a ellos, apoyando la espalda en una estantería en la que se acumulaban especias de todos los rincones del mundo y que al contrario que la leche o los huevos, no había sido necesario tirar a la caldera del sotano a la hora de hacer habitable la mansión. Los dejó hacer sin prestarles demasiada atención hasta que vio que Harry abría una de las botellas y se la llevaba a los labios.

-¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo?- exclamó muy alterada. Harry dio un respingo y se volvió hacia ella como si no entendiera lo que le estaba diciendo.- Esas botellas llevan ahí siglos, podrían haberse echado a perder, o incluso contener veneno, a saber qué guardaba una familia como los Black en su bodega para las visitas indeseables…

-Venga ya, Hermione. ¿Crees que Sirius habría dejado la despensa llena de brebajes oscuros que mataran dolorosa y selectivamente a los magos nacidos de muggle?-respondió Harry haciendo una mueca.

-Además, es licor de café hecho con leche de unicornio. ¿Cuántas veces vas a tener la oportunidad de probar algo parecido?- añadió Ron-Ni siquiera puede tener demasiado alcohol…

Bebieron, claro. Primero Harry, con los ojos expectante detrás de las gafas. Después de Ron, atragantándose y manchándose el cuello del jersey. Apenas dieron un par de tragos cada uno, pero a continuación volvieron a ponerse a curiosear entre aquella colección digna del mismísimo Baco y pronto habían probado una cantidad considerable de toda clase de bebidas alcohólicas. Al principio, sólo parecían excitados por el propio hecho de abrir las diferentes botellas y comentar las inverosímiles composiciones (_"Licor de calabaza macerada en brandy", "Licor de murciélago con guindas", "Licor de azúcar caramelizada y limonada")_, pero poco a poco la mirada se les había puesto un poquito vidriosa y se notaba que les costaba enfocarla porque entrecerraban los ojos cuando intentaban leer las etiquetas. Ahora tenían las mejillas coloradas, se reían con una facilidad sospechosa y hablaban demasiado rápido. Descansaban el uno en el otro, apoyando la frente en el hombro del otro cuando encontraban el nombre de algún licor particularmente gracioso y no podían evitar la carcajada.

Vaya, que estaban borrachos. No mucho, gracias a Merlín. Sólo un poco achispados. Hermione constató su estado con resignación, suspiró y se sintió infinitamente madura y condescendiente. Probablemente debería mostrarse dura con ellos y decirles que con quince años eran demasiado jóvenes para emborracharse a escondidas en la despensa con cosas tan absurdas como "_Licor de grosellas y esencia de polvo de hada"._ Pero no se sentía con fuerzas para ello. Al fin y al cabo, ya habían dejado de beber y estaban poniendo a parir a Draco Malfoy mientras se les saltaban lágrimas de la risa.

-…y entonces Moody (bueno, ya sabes, el falso Moody, ese Crauch o Cruch o como fuera…), entonces Moody lo convirtió en hurón y…-recordaba Ron escenificando la escena con gestos de lo más elocuentes.

- Sí, sí, ya sé lo que quieres decir…-Harry imitó con la mano el movimiento de un balón al saltar varias veces- Malfoy, el hurón botador…

Llegados a este punto los dos comenzaron a reírse de forma incontrolada. Hermione entrecerró los ojos y decidió que eran un par de inconscientes, pero los quería cosa mala.


	15. 15 Manoplas

Título: _**"(15)Manoplas"**_

Fandom: Harry Potter

Personaje: Hermione Granger

Su historia con Ron es tan larga como el tiempo, y está tejida con un millón de retales que forman una madeja complicada: lo mal que se caían al conocerse, el tímido saludo que intercambiaron cuando Hermione salió del letargo provocado por el basilisco, las decenas de babosas que escupió Ron por culpa de Malfoy y de una varita rota, las peleas interminables a causa de Crooshanks y Scabbers, los celos absurdos, los malentendidos, el eterno tono de sorpresa. Pero Hermione podría elegir el momento exacto en el que el hilo comenzó a enredarse y a convertirse en un ovillo.

En segundo curso, Hermione tenía trece años y aún era una niña, de la cabeza a los pies. Harry y Ron eran sus amigos, y Lavender y Parvati, que ya empezaban a leer "Corazón de Bruja" y a intentar pintarse los ojos la una a la otra con nefastos resultados, le parecían sumamente insustanciales. No pensaba en chicos, no pensaba en citas y, después de ver a sus compañeras de dormitorio con los párpados maquillados en una mezcla de colores azules y rosas, definitivamente no pensaba en pintarse los ojos.

Ese año, la Cámara de los Secretos fue abierta por segunda vez en la Historia de Hogwarts y Hermione tuvo cuestiones más graves de las que preocuparse que las citas, los chicos y la sombra de ojos. Después, justo cuando acababa de descubrir la identidad del monstruo de Slytherin y regresaba de la biblioteca en compañía de Penelope Clearwater, Hermione quedó petrificada por la mirada del basilisco.

Durante el tiempo que pasó en la enfermería, Hermione tuvo un sueño extraño. Soñó que estaba en la enfermería. Tumbada en una cama junto a la ventana, sin poder moverse, con una mano sobre las sábanas y la otra alzada a cierta altura.

No estaba sola. Alguien había ido a visitarla, probablemente Harry o Ron. Ron, de hecho. Estaba sentado en una silla a su lado, los ojos preocupados y mirándola fijamente, con las manos metidas entre las rodillas, un poco inclinado hacia delante.

Transcurrió un lapso de tiempo indeterminado, vago e impreciso como siempre es el tiempo en los sueños, y, entonces, Ron extendió el brazo y le tocó la mano derecha, exactamente como había hecho Harry cuando encontró su nota acerca del monstruo de Slytherin y las cañerías.

-Tienes las manos frías-dijo Ron. Aunque sabía que ella no podía oírle. Aunque podía, claro. Porque estaba soñando, en realidad.

Ron rebuscó en los bolsillos de la túnica y sacó algo. Un par de guantes de lana. Marrones, tricotados por la señora Weasley. Mullidos y calentitos. Le llevó un buen rato ponérselos a Hermione, porque ésta tenía las manos inmóviles y los dedos rígidos. Empezó por la mano derecha, y metió los cinco dedos en la manopla uno a uno, con cuidado y con paciencia. A continuación tiró del guante hacia abajo, hasta ajustárselo a la muñeca.

El segundo guante resultó aún más difícil de poner, ya que la mano izquierda de Hermione reposaba sobre la colcha. Ron se puso de pie y rodeó la cama. Se arrodilló en el suelo y se aplicó concienzudamente en introducir la manopla sin forzar en ningún momento sus dedos. Por suerte, Hermione tenía las manos más pequeñas y los guantes le quedaban algo grandes.

Después, Ron se levantó de nuevo y se preocupó de cubrir la mayor parte de los guantes marrones con las mangas de la túnica de Hermione. Aún se quedó un rato largo sentando junto a la cabecera de su cama, y finalmente se marchó.

Hermione soñó que, con los guantes, Ron le traspasaba un poco de su calor. Que se sentía menos fría, que estaba menos entumecida y que casi, casi, podía mover los dedos por debajo de la gruesa lana. Por supuesto, no era más que un sueño, un espejismo, una ilusión. Hermione seguía petrificada en la cama de la enfermería.

Más tarde, cuando las mandrágoras estuvieron maduras y entre la profesora Sprout y el profesor Snape fueron capaces de preparar la poción que despertó a todos los durmientes (Hermione y Penélope Clearwater, pero también Colein Creevey y Nick casi Decapitado e, incluso, la Señora Norris), Hermione percibió cómo su cuerpo recobraba la movilidad y la sangre fluía a sus mejillas. Poco a poco fue capaz de mover las piernas y de incorporarse contra la almohada, apoyándose en los codos y frotándose los brazos para entrar en calor, aunque con el cuello tan contraído por la inactividad que le resultaba imposible mirar hacia abajo. Junto a ella, Penélope probaba a flexionar los dedos uno a uno, y en el otro extremo de la habitación, Colin, excitadísimo, se caía de la cama al intentar ponerse en pie de un salto.

Hermione consiguió sentarse completamente erguida después de algunos intentos fallidos. Entonces, la señora Pomfrey se acercó a ella portando una bandeja con cuencos que contenían un líquido de color rosa brillante y la instó a beberlo porque el jugo de remolacha con extracto de _Mimbulus_ resultaba extraordinariamente reconstituyente en casos de petrificaciones, infartos y otros fenómenos paralizantes. Cuando Hermione extendió las manos a la altura de su rostro para coger el bol, se dio cuenta de que llevaba puesto un par de guantes. De lana, gruesos y marrones. Le quedaban un poco grandes.

No es que Hermione se enamorara entonces. Sólo tenía trece años.

Pero su historia con Ron comenzó a trenzarse con ese par de guantes.


	16. 16 Insecto

Título: _**"(16)Insecto"**_

Fandom: Harry Potter

Personaje: Hermione Granger

-Creo que tienes un escaramucho en el pelo, Hermione.

Hermione se llevó automáticamente una mano a los rizos y se giró hacia Luna, sin saber muy bien de qué hablaba pero con una vaga sospecha de que probablemente preferiría no saberlo una vez que lo descubriera. Ella, Harry y Ron estaban esperando a que comenzara su clase de Encantamientos, que se impartía en un aula del tercer piso a la que conducían un sinfín de escaleras que obligaban a subir hasta lo más alto de la torre de Astronomía antes de permitir a los alumnos llegar hasta su destino. Por lo visto, el mismo pasillo les quedaba de paso a los estudiantes de Ravenclaw de quinto curso en su camino hacia la clase de Historia de la Magia.

Y por lo visto Ron, al contrario que Hermione, sentía un gran interés en saber aquello que supuestamente tenía en la cabeza.

-¿Qué es un escaramucho, Luna?- le preguntó con curiosidad, mirándole fijamente el cabello hasta conseguir ponerla nerviosa. Luna también le contestó sin apartar la vista de Hermione, como si lo que estuviera observando fuera digno de toda su atención.

-Los escaramuchos son insectos mágicos que se posan en la gente y la ponen de mal humor.

Ron dejó escapar una risita ahogada, pero al menos apartó la mirada de su pelo. Hermione se pasó los dedos entre los bucles enmarañados e intentó mostrarse todo lo conciliadora que pudo cuando respondió:

-No veo que tenga ningún insecto, Luna.

Luna la miró a los ojos, sin parpadear.

-Claro que no. Los escaramuchos no se ven.

Hermione se contuvo para no resoplar. En cambio, Ron volvió a meter baza en la conversación, como si realmente diera crédito a las palabras de Luna.

-¿Cómo sabes entonces que están ahí? Quiero decir, ¿cómo sabes que ahora mismo hay uno en el pelo de Hermione?

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada. Estaba a punto de repetir que no tenía ningún bicho invisible en la cabeza, pero Luna se le adelantó para decir:

-Lo sé porque los escaramuchos hacen que los cabellos se te ericen y se te pongan de punta, como si te hubieras peinado con un tenedor.

Lo dijo con el mismo tono con que hubiera explicado las propiedades de la raíz de jengibre en las pócimas para combatir la grasa capilar si Snape le hubiera preguntado en mitad de una clase de Pociones. Harry y Ron se echaron a reír sin poder evitarlo y Hermione, simplemente, se quedó con la boca abierta. Había que reconocer a Luna Lovegood la facultad de dejar sin palabras a la alumna más sabelotodo de todo Hogwarts.

-En realidad, Luna, yo siempre tengo el cabello así, ¿sabes?- logró decir con su mejor sonrisa forzada. Luna frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa y le costara recordar de qué estaban hablando.

-Oh no, no. Quiero decir que cuando un escaramucho se posa sobre ti hace que el pelo se te enrede _todavía más_. ¿Entiendes?

Esta vez Harry y Ron tuvieron que apoyarse en la pared porque les faltaba el aliento y ni siquiera intentaron contener la risa. Luna los observó con expresión confundida, pero en seguida pareció haberse acordado de algo repentinamente y se olvidó por completo de ellos.

-Tengo que marcharme, creo que voy a llegar tarde a clase- se puso la varita detrás de la oreja como tenía por costumbre y recogió la mochila que había dejado en el suelo. Les hizo un gesto impreciso con la mano y se marchó siguiendo a los Ravenclaw más rezagados- Hasta luego.

-A…adiós, Luna- consiguió responder Harry. Ron estaba secándose las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica.

-De verdad…-comenzó a murmurar Hermione en cuanto Luna desapareció detrás de una esquina-Lo que me faltaba por oír, ¡escaramuchos!

-Venga Hermione, no te lo tomes tan a pecho- intercedió Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Yo no me lo tomo a pecho!

-Sí, vamos, Hermione, no es para tanto- añadió Ron con voz inocente- Aunque realmente esta mañana te has levantada con el pelo algo más revuelto de lo habi…

-¡¡A mi pelo no le pasa absolutamente nada!!- exclamó ella perdiendo la paciencia y dando un golpe en el suelo con el pie. Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada. Se mordieron el labio. Ron dijo muy, pero que muy lentamente:

-¿Sabes, Hermione? Te noto un poco… no sé…. Un poco de mal humor, ¿no crees?

Hermione optó por entrar en clase y dejarlos en el pasillo, riéndose de ella a carcajadas.


	17. 17 Pimienta

Título: _**"(17)Pimienta"**_

Fandom: Harry Potter

Personaje: Hermione Granger

Se incorpora en la cama apoyándose sobre un codo y comprueba que Ginny continúa durmiendo al otro lado de la habitación, con el cabello pelirrojo revuelto sobre la almohada y la cara vuelta hacia la pared. Aparta las mantas con sumo cuidado y pone los pies en el frío suelo de madera, uno después de otro. Atraviesa el dormitorio sin hacer ruido, midiendo los pasos y dando un rodeo para no despertar a la más pequeña de los Weasley. Tarda una eternidad en abrir la puerta, girando el picaporte a cámara lenta y tirando suavemente de ella de forma que no chirríen las bisagras. Sale al pasillo como una fugitiva y cerrar la puerta tras de sí le lleva minutos enteros. Baja las escaleras de la Madriguera de puntillas, descalza y en pijama. Se detiene en cada piso a escuchar si alguien la escucha. Llega a la planta baja, y espera.

Fuera, en el jardín, junto a la puerta trasera que da al patio, oye al señor y a la señora Weasley hablando en murmullos. Sabe que están despidiéndose antes de que el señor Weasley se marche a trabajar al Ministerio, y también sabe que tiene poco tiempo antes de que la señora Weasley vuelva a entrar en la casa y se dirija directamente a la cocina. Se mueve con toda la agilidad que puede sin chocar con los mil cachivaches que abarrotan el salón de una familia de nueve personas: el tablero de ajedrez de Ron con todas sus piezas tirado en el suelo, la jaula de Arnold debajo de una silla, la cesta de labores de la que asoman un par de agujas de tejer punto y la manga de un jersey de color azul. En silencio, recorre el camino que la separa de la cocina y se asoma antes de entrar.

Allí, sobre la mesa, están dispuestas las tazas, ocho en total. La taza de café solo del señor Weasley, vacía. Su propia taza de té verde, muy fuerte. La taza de leche con cereales de Ginny. La taza de café con leche de Percy, con dos cucharadas y media de azúcar. Los vasos de zumo de calabaza de Harry y Ron. Y las tazas de leche con cacao de Fred y George. Todas humean, bajo un hechizo casero que las mantiene calientes hasta que, cada uno a su ritmo, unos frotándose los ojos con la mano y otros bajando los escalones a saltos, ocupan sus respectivas sillas.

Hermione se introduce a hurtadillas en la habitación. Definitivamente, tres años de escapadas nocturnas a través de Hogwarts y sus terrenos le han hecho desarrollar una cierta habilidad para el merodeo. Se acerca a la mesa sin dejar de prestar atención a las voces de los señores Weasley al otro lado de la puerta, que, gracias a Merlín y a la destreza de la señora Weasley como costurera, está provista de visillos. Mete la mano en el bolsillo de la bata, saca un bote lleno de polvo ceniciento que se parece a los excrementos de Doxy pero en realidad no tiene nada de mágico y con infinita delicadeza lo deja junto al par de tazas más próximo. Estaría bueno que justo en ese momento fuera a escapársele entre los dedos y a estrellarse contra el suelo de la cocina, haciéndose añicos.

Los gemelos no deberían haberle gastado esa estúpida broma que la ha obligado a pasarse dos días encerrada para que ningún habitante de Ottery St. Catchpole la viera andar por ahí con la piel de color verde brillante (¡maldito jabón de ducha con escamas de dragón galés!). Tampoco deberían haberse burlado de la afición de su padre por todo lo relacionado con los muggles, incluyendo los trucos de cartas y los juegos de manos, porque eso es lo que le ha dado la idea para vengarse de ellos por partida doble. Con una típica broma muggle, trillada, estúpida e infantil pero que está dispuesta a llevar a cabo aunque interiormente se sienta avergonzada de comportarse como una cría de seis años el primero de abril.

Echa una cantidad generosa de polvos oscuros en cada taza. Por suerte, lleva la varita encima para remover la leche y disolverlos sin necesitad de agitar ruidosamente la cucharilla contra los vasos, porque al parecer se le ha ido un poco la mano con las medidas y al principio se quedan flotando en la superficie de la taza. Una vez que queda satisfecha con el resultado, cierra de nuevo el frasquito y lo devuelve a su bolsillo. Se retira sigilosamente, pasito a pasito, y desanda lo andado a través del salón. Tiene que chistarle a Crooshanks para que no maúlle al verla, y el gato, con sus andares furtivos, se frota contra sus tobillos y la acompaña de vuelta a la escalera. Para cuando se abre la puerta de la cocina, ya está casi en el primer rellano.

Llega a su cuarto tal como se marchó y se mete debajo de las sábanas como si nada hubiera pasado. Ginny continúa durmiendo, ahora mirando hacia la ventana y con un brazo enfundado en el pijama colgando fuera de la cama. Hermione piensa que probablemente lo que acaba de hacer sea la chiquillada más grande que ha hecho desde que tenía cuatro años, es más, está casi segura de que con esa edad se comportaba con más madurez que hace diez minutos. No, es prácticamente seguro que nunca le ha manchado el vestido a nadie con tinta de pega ni le ha metido arañas de goma a su madre en los zapatos.

Pero está convencida de que la puerilidad de su niñería merecerá la pena cuando vea la cara que pondrán Fred y George al beberse su cacao de todas las mañanas aderezado con una buena cantidad de pimienta molida.


	18. 18 Escalera

Título: _**"(18)Escaleras"**_

Fandom: Harry Potter

Personaje: Hermione Granger

-Y aquí dormía yo. Sólo hasta los once años, claro. Después llegó la carta de Hogwarts y mis tíos debieron temer que "los de mi clase" no supieran entender su exquisito sentido de la hospitalidad.

Están en el número cuatro de Privet Drive, la antigua casa de los Dursley en la que nadie ha vuelto a poner los pies desde que siete Harry y sus siete guardianes despegaron del jardín delantero hace más de un año (y no todos alcanzaron su destino). En el buzón hay una cantidad asombrosa de propaganda y cartas comerciales, los cristales acumulan una capa de polvo que le provocaría mareos a tía Petunia y el camino de entrada empieza a convertirse en una pequeña selva de maleza y malas hierbas, pero puertas adentro, el tiempo se ha detenido y todo sigue exactamente en el mismo sitio que el 31 de julio de 1997. El salón repleto de fotografías que dan fe del asombroso crecimiento de Dudley a lo largo de sus diecisiete años de existencia. Un abrigo olvidado en el perchero del hall. Los platos sucios de la última cena formando una pila bajo el grifo, en el fregadero de la cocina.

El cuarto de Harry debajo de las escaleras apenas mide un par de metros de largo, y es mejor no calcular su ancho ni su altura. Hermione puede tocar el techo sin alargar el brazo, y en el suelo puede comprobar el lugar que ocupaba la cama de Harry, porque un rectángulo de tablas de madera más claro que el resto denuncia que, no hace tanto tiempo, un niño durmió allí. No hay ventanas, parece trivial decirlo pero en realidad es terrible. Harry alarga la mano y sin mirar, instintivamente, presiona el interruptor de la luz. Una bombilla sin pantalla, colgando de un cable medio pelado, parpadea con esfuerzo después de los años de inactividad e ilumina lo poco que hay que iluminar.

-Pero… pero esto es una alacena- a Hermione le desfallece la voz. A estas alturas puede decir que a sus dieciocho años ha vivido más momentos oscuros que la mayoría de las personas en toda su vida, pero imaginar a un Harry de cinco años despeinado y con las gafas sujetas con cinta adhesiva pasando las horas en aquel cubículo le da ganas de llorar.

-Sí, bueno- Harry contempla la miríada de arañas que se pasean por las paredes en hileras; algunas de ellas han construido un nido en un viejo calcetín abandonado en una esquina- Ya sabes que mis tíos no eran amantes de la magia en general, y de mí en particular.

Lo dice sin afectación, encogiéndose de hombros. Apenas se molesta en echarle un vistazo más a la alacena antes de apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Hermione da gracias a que Ron haya tenido que acompañar a su madre y no haya venido con ellos; probablemente no habría dicho ni una palabra pero habría aprovechado cualquier oportunidad para ir a hacerles una visita a los Dursleys y meterle la varita a Dudley por la nariz. Harry añade:

-Además, después me trasladaron al cuarto de juegos de Dudley y no creas que eso mejoró mi relación con ellos. De hecho, lo recuerdo como una época especialmente mala porque nos pasábamos la mitad del tiempo a dieta para que mi primo cupiera en los pantalones del uniforme. ¡Una rodaja de zanahoria para almorzar!- arruga la nariz- Eso sí, tenías que haber visto el berrinche que pilló _Dudders_ cuando tuvieron que meter el segundo ordenador, la bici de montaña y la nueva consola de videojuegos en su habitación. Fue realmente divertido- Harry sonríe de medio lado

Hermione sigue mirando la alacena debajo de las escaleras. Ya sabía que Harry era una persona excepcional, por supuesto. El niño que vivió, el elegido, el que salvó la Piedra Filosofal, el que mató al basilisco, el que se enfrentó con Lord Voldemort y acabó con él. Pero también es sólo Harry, el Harry que ella y Ron conocen, el chico miope, sin padres, sin padrinos, sin familia y que vivía en una alacena.

Oh, maldita sea. Se está poniendo sentimental por momentos.

-Dudley solía despertarme saltando sobre los escalones que quedaban encima de mi cabeza. Estamos hablando de mi primo, así que provocaba pequeños terremotos cada mañana. En serio, la escalera temblaba de arriba abajo.

Hermione se ríe un poco, a su pesar. Pero enseguida se pone seria de nueva.

-Eso era realmente cruel por su parte, Harry.

Harry hace una mueca que puede significar casi cualquier cosa.

-No te preocupes, me vengué a mi manera. Durante todos los veranos que pasé aquí después de entrar en Hogwarts le amenacé con convertirlo en un cerdo completo y llevarlo a una granja antes de que sus padres lo descubrieran. Cada vez que me veía meter la mano en el bolsillo y recitar algo entre dientes se ponía blanco.

-¡No! ¡Pero si nos estaba prohibido hacer magia fuera del colegio!

-Él no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse, créeme.

Vuelven hacia la puerta principal; ya no les queda nada que hacer allí. Se detienen justo en el dintel, para que Harry pueda mirar por encima del hombro y mirar por última vez la casa en la que ha vivido durante diecisiete año y a la que nunca ha podido llamar hogar. Justo delante de ellos está la escalera que sube al piso superior y, debajo de ella, la alacena. A Hermione se le hace un nudo en la garganta.

-Harry… ¿crees que echarás de menos esta casa, alguna vez?

Harry sigue mirando la puerta cerrada de la alacena. Desde que han entrado en la casa es la primera vez que Hermione percibe una nota de amargura en su voz.

-Creo que no.


	19. 19 Conejo

Título: _**"(19)Conejo"**_

Fandom: Harry Potter

Personaje: Hermione Granger

-El conejo está muerto, Hermione. No puedes negar eso.

-No lo niego, ni es necesario que lo haga. Sólo digo que eso no significa que reamente Trewlaney sea capaz de adivinar el futuro más de lo que lo soy yo.

Parvati dejó escapar un ruidito escéptico.

-¡Ja! Todo el mundo sabe que no tienes sensibilidad ninguna para el arte de la adivinación, Hermione. La profesora Trewlaney ya dijo que no podrías realizar una predicción acertada ni aunque te fuera la vida en ello.

Hermione notó como se sonrojaba. Intentó mantener la calma y dotar a su voz de un timbre desdeñoso que pudiera expresar al menos la mitad del desprecio que sentía por una ciencia tan inexacta, por decirlo de forma diplomática.

-No me interesa en absoluto desarrollar mis habilidades en una asignatura que consiste en inventarse un montón de desgracias para conformar a una farsante, muchísimas gracias.

Parvati se tapó la boca con la mano, escandalizada. Hermione le devolvió la mirada con actitud desafiante, los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. En ese momento, Lavender, que había permanecido sentada sobre su cama sollozando intermitentemente, intervino.

-¡Lo que pasa es que no soportas no ser la mejor en algo!

Hermione se volvió hacia ella. Hasta entonces había intentado mostrarse agradable con ella porque parecía muy afectada por la muerte de Binky, a pesar de que se había empeñado en usar el absurdo argumento para poner a aquel fraude que era Sybill Trewlaney en un altar al que ella y Parvati hacían continuas ofrendas de admiración ilimitada, pero estaba empezando a perder la paciencia con el dichoso conejo.

-¿Se puede saber qué quieres decir con eso, Lavender?

-Que te da rabia que la adivinación se te dé tan rematadamente mal, eso. Y que la profesora Trewlaney te cae mal porque no te dice lo maravillosa alumna que eres, como el resto. Y que con tal de llevarle la contraria eres capaz de decir que lo de Binky…mi pobre Binky…-se le llenaron de nuevo los ojos de lágrimas e hizo un puchero. Parvati fue rápidamente hacia ella y le echó un brazo por los hombros, mirando a Hermione como si hubiera matado al conejo con sus propias manos. Hermione se ablandó un poco.

-Pero Lavender… Binky ni siquiera ha muerto hoy. ¡Y tú misma dijiste que no esperabas que muriera porque sólo era una cría!

Lavender gimoteó con más fuerza. Parvati señaló a Hermione con un dedo acusador.

-Hermione Granger, eres una insensible- le espetó en tono sentencioso. Después ayudó a su amiga a levantarse y las dos salieron del dormitorio común con gran dignidad, dando un portazo. Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta, completamente frustrada.

No es que le preocupara excesivamente lo que Lavender y Parvati pensaran de ella, en realidad. Probablemente lo olvidaran en cuanto hubiera algún cotilleo referente a alguna Ravenclaw saliendo con un Hufflepuff o cuando _Corazón de Bruja_ publicara algún artículo en el que la cantante de las Weirds Sister explicara sus trucos de belleza. Pero la ponía enferma que creyeran a pies juntillas todas las estupideces fúnebres y tremendistas que Trewlaney dejaba escapar poniendo voz de ultratumba y agitando los brazos con aspecto pretendidamente dramático. Tazas que se rompían (_¡Neville rompiendo una taza, qué sorprendente_! pensó sarcásticamente para sí), conejos que se morían repentinamente y posos de café con forma de cabra. ¡Por Merlín! Según aquella mujer, Harry había nacido en pleno invierno y, gracias a Dios, no moriría a manos de Voldemort, sino que lo haría por culpa de un gran perro negro que por lo visto lo mataría de un susto o algo por el estilo. Era todo tan ridículo que a Hermione le hubiera gustado poder tomárselo a broma.

No podía, claro. La sacaban de sus casillas Lavender y Parvati, revoloteando todo el santo día alrededor de Trewlaney como si fuera una especie de oráculo. Y si sólo se tratara de ellas… Pero Ron también parecía hacer caso de aquella sarta de mentiras, aunque fuera tan incapaz como el resto de los alumnos de ver lo más mínimo en las profundidades de la bola de cristal y ni siquiera supiera distinguir la línea de la vida del monte de Venus cuando le leía a Harry la palma de la mano.

-No creo en la Adivinación-dijo en voz alta.

No había nadie para escucharla, pero igualmente se sintió mejor consigo misma. Ella no era una supersticiosa a la que pudiera engañarse con cuentos de abuelas y que se dejara llevar por cuatro coincidencias mal hiladas y un montón de palabrería efectista. Ella no se dejaba convencer por cualquiera que quisiera hacerse notar prediciendo desdichas a los demás y haciendo vagas referencias que pudieran interpretarse de mil maneras. Ella tenía las ideas muy claras, creía en las bases empíricas de la magia y no estaba dispuesta a dejarse embaucar.

Hermione Granger era una persona de principios. Y sabía positivamente que Sybill Trewlaney no tenía ninguna base para afirmar que iría al baile de graduación acompañada por un libro de la biblioteca.


	20. 20 Varita

Título: _**"(20)Varita"**_

Fandom: Harry Potter

Personaje: Hermione Granger

El señor y la señora Granger no terminaron de creerse eso de la magia cuando la profesora McGongall, con sus gafas de concha y su sombrero puntiagudo, se personó en su casita de las afueras para anunciarles que su hija de once años había sido aceptada en una escuela de hechicería, a pesar de que aquella mujer de aspecto severo se avino a responder amablemente a todas sus preguntas y a ofrecerles todo tipo de explicaciones. Tampoco terminaron de creerlo cuando leyeron la carta de Hogwarts que ella misma les entregó en mano y en la que se les solicitaba que aprovisionaran a Hermione de cosas tan peregrinas como una túnica, un caldero o una varita mágica, a pesar de que todo aquello venía a hacer pareja con los fenómenos extraños que rodeaban a su hija desde que tenía tres años. Ni siquiera fueron capaces de convencerse del todo cuando Minerva McGonagall se despidió de ellos en el hall y con un "plop" desapareció delante de sus propios ojos.

Así que, siguiendo las indicaciones de la subdirectora, acudieron a la taberna "El Caldero Chorreante" con un resto de incredulidad que parecía a prueba de todo y espoleados por el hecho de que la pequeña Hermione parecía dispuesta a no dirigirles la palabra durante el resto de sus vidas si no lo hacían. Cuando el tabernero, ya acostumbrado a la visita de padres muggle de alumnos primerizos, les acompañó hasta la zona trasera y golpeó los ladrillos de la pared en una complicada combinación para que pudieran penetrar en el Callejón Diagon, los Granger siguieron sin poder creerse todo aquello de verdad, como creían en las noticias o en los índices de la Bolsa. Era realmente difícil, así que no podía culpárseles.

El señor y la señora Granger atravesaron en callejón Diagon con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando en todas direcciones al mismo tiempo y señalándose entre sí los escaparates más llamativos. Acompañaron a Hermione a que consiguiera su túnica, su caldero, sus libros de Pociones, Encantamientos, Historia de la Magia, Transformaciones y Herbología, sus plumas, su tintero y sus rollos de pergamino. Se cruzaron con toda clase de magos y brujas, con niños que hablaban animadamente sobre escobas voladoras y con animales de conductas ciertamente sospechosas. Pero no se dieron cuenta cabal de que todo aquello era real, de que la magia existía y, sobre todo, de que su hija era una bruja, hasta que entraron en la tienda de Ollivander, el fabricante de varitas.

La excitación de Hermione, que ya había alcanzado cotas impresionantes para aquel momento, se disparó hacia el infinito cuando pusieron los pies en aquel establecimiento lleno de cajas polvorientas que se acumulaban en las estanterías, formaban pilas inestables que parecían a punto de derrumbarse y atestaban el mostrador hasta casi alcanzar el techo. Cuando Ollivander le puso la primera varita que probaron en la mano, hubo un fuerte chispazo que iluminó toda la estancia y una descarga eléctrica salió disparada contra la pared opuesta, rebotando contra las estanterías hasta morir a los pies de Hermione con un chisporroteo. Ollivander meneó la cabeza, favorablemente impresionado, y comentó que pocas veces le había vendido una varita a alguien con tal intensidad mágica corriéndole por las venas. Los padres de Hermione intercambiaron una mirada, atónitos. El viejo fabricante revolvió durante unos minutos en la trastienda, murmurando entre dientes acerca de _"una varita con carácter_" y "_nada de medias tintas para la señorita_". La varita que le tendió esa vez a Hermione era de madera de vid y contenía un nervio de dragón en su interior, la niña notó como se ajustaba a su mano como si hubiera nacido con ella. Instintivamente, giró un poco la muñeca, describiendo una espiral en el aire, y la varita soltó una lluvia de chispas doradas que caracoleó graciosamente y después descendió suavemente sobre su pelo y sus hombros, donde se apagó.

El señor Ollivander dejó escapar un silbido y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, sí, lo sabía. Ésta es tu varita, sin duda. Claro que son muchos años de oficio, no suelo fallar…- dijo con orgullo. Luego se quedó mirando a Hermione, que le daba vueltas a la varita entre los dedos, observándola desde todos los ángulos con aire crítico.- Sólo por curiosidad… por supuesto, lo más probable es que no pase nada porque, bueno, aún no has empezado a aprender… La niña no ha tenido acceso a varitas ni nada por el estilo hasta ahora, ¿verdad?

El señor y la señora Granger negaron a la vez. Ollivader se rascó la barbilla.

-Bueno, bueno, en cualquier caso… ¿Te importaría hacer este movimiento con la mano, así, y decir al mismo tiempo "_Izamenti", _señorita? "_I-za-ment-ti"_-el hombre ilustró el gesto con su propia varita y silabeó el hechizo poniendo especial énfasis en la zeta.

-_Izamenti­_- repitió Hermione con seguridad, imitando el movimiento del fabricante. La silla que había delante de ella tembló un poco, y entonces comenzó a elevarse hasta alcanzar unos tres palmos de altura y descendió de nuevo.

-Muy, muy bien, sí señor-murmuró el señor Ollivander mirando todavía la silla, que permanecía inmóvil en su lugar-Un encantamiento muy básico, claro está, pero aún así… Quiero decir, sin haber visto nada igual antes… Muy bien, sin lugar a dudas.

Hermione seguía de pie, apuntando con la varita hacia la silla, mientras sus padres intentaban aclararse con los galeones y los sickles para pagar al señor Ollivander y éste les entregaba la caja en la que la varita había esperado a que llegara su dueño.

Cuando salieron de la tienda de nuevo al atestado callejón, Hermione llevaba la caja entre las manos, sujetándola en alto como si fuera un tesoro y sin poder apartar los ojos de ella, momentáneamente olvidados los maravillosos libros que tanto le habían fascinado al adquirirlos en Florish and Blotts. Sus padres, por su parte, cogidos de la mano y mirándola a ella, habían conseguido finalmente creer, de verdad, en la magia.


	21. 21 Sangre

Título: _**"(21)Sangre"**_

Fandom: Harry Potter

Personaje: Hermione Granger

Hermione nunca había visto a nadie muerto.

Hasta que Harry volvió del cementerio de Little Hangleton con el cuerpo de Cedric Diggory entre los brazos.

Cedric tenía los ojos abiertos, fijos, velados por la luz cegadora de la maldición que le había provocado la muerte; unos ojos a pesar de todo hermosos, con las pestañas largas y las pupilas quizás un poco demasiado dilatadas. El ángulo de su cuello era extraño, como forzado, y hacía que el pelo pajizo le cayera desordenado sobre la frente. Todo él parecía abandonado a la inercia de la gravedad, desmadejado y deshecho, desarticulado como lo que era: un chico de quince años muerto.

Harry estaba a su lado, aferrado a él, los dos tirados en el suelo del campo de quidditch convertido en laberinto. Cedric tenía la boca entreabierta, con los labios excesivamente pálidos y una expresión confusa, el rostro muy blanco, la nariz más afilada de lo normal. Harry lo sujetaba por los brazos y tenía la cara escondida en su hombro. Ambos estaban cubiertos de tierra.

Hermione llegó hasta ellos corriendo, apartando al resto de los espectadores que se arremolinaban en tornos a los dos y se tapaban los ojos con las manos, horrorizados. Los vio y comprendió de inmediato. Comprendió que _Harry estaba vivo_. Y comprendió que _Cedric estaba muerto_.

Los abuelos de Hermione habían muerto antes de que ella naciera, pero había asistido al entierro de la hermana de su madre cuando sólo tenía ocho años. Sabía que la gente moría, que la vida no era eterna, que las niñas buenas van al cielo. Desde los ocho años había estado más de una vez en un cementerio, delante de una tumba, poniendo flores junto a una lápida. La muerte no le era ajena porque sus padres se habían preocupado de que la asumiera como parte inevitable de la vida, y Hermione siempre aprendía lo que intentaban enseñarle. Pero nunca había visto a alguien muerto. Cedric tuvo que ser el primero.

Lo que más impactó a Hermione, lo que siguió viendo en pesadillas durante semanas después de ese día, no fueron los dedos de Cedric crispados en torno a una mano invisible. Tampoco fue la posición rota del cuerpo visto desde arriba, ni la aterradora impresión de que a Cedric, con los labios entreabiertos, todavía le quedaban cosas por decir. Ni siquiera la desesperación con la que Harry se agarraba a su ropa, arrugándole las magas del jersey como si quisiera hacer que se pusiera en pie.

Lo que más impactó a Hermione fue la sangre que Cedric tenía en la comisura de la boca, y que había resbalado apenas por su barbilla antes de secarse y cristalizar a mitad de camino. Era sólo una gota de sangre, una mancha, un hilo casi imperceptible, pero hizo que a Hermione le faltara el aliento y tuviera que tomar aire a bocanadas, apoyada en Ron porque las rodillas le temblaban y de pronto el cielo parecía un poco más oscuro, el viento se había vuelto helado y el mundo parecía un lugar menos bueno en el que vivir.

Hermione no conocía demasiado a Cedric. Sabía que era guapo, educado y buen alumno. Sabía que era amable y aplicado y que, probablemente, juagaba bien a Quidditch. Sabía que era un Hufflepuff y todo lo que eso implicaba, y también sabía que salía con Cho Chang y que Harry le tenía celos. Hermione nunca había mantenido una conversación con él ni habían coincidido en ninguna clase y definitivamente no tenía ni idea de cuáles eran sus aspiraciones, qué quería hacer cuando saliera de Hogwarts, quiénes eran sus amigos. Ahora sabía que era demasiado joven para estar muerto.

Después escuchó gritar al padre de Cedric. Hermione no entendía las palabras exactas, pero sentía que algo se le rompía por dentro. Intentaron apartar a Harry y no pudieron. La gente se pegaba a sus espaldas intentando ver mejor y Ron le apretaba la mano. Hermione se sentía revuelta, confusa, culpable. No podía dejar de dar gracias porque Harry estuviera vivo. Compulsivamente. Cedric estaba muerto y ella estaba agradecida porque no era Harry y la cabeza le daba vueltas y creía que se estaba mareando.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, o quizás, no lo suficientemente rápido. Hermione dejó de ver el cuerpo de Cedric (las mejillas sin color, los mechones rubios sobre los ojos, la sangre seca escurriéndose entre sus labios). Lo levantaron en vilo y se lo llevaron de allí en volandas, después de lograr retirar a Harry a fuerza de voluntad. También Harry desapareció en un momento dado, escoltado por Moody en dirección al castillo. Hermione se quedó donde estaba, quieta, ligeramente inclinada sobre Ron, como para encontrar su centro de equilibrio.

Intentó entender lo que había pasado. Intentó ordenar sus pensamientos, saber qué sentir, decidir cómo comportarse.

Todavía tardó unos minutos en reaccionar y comprender que acababa de perder algo que nunca volvería a recuperar. Cedric Diggory podría haber sido cualquiera: el primer niño que hubiera encontrado al visitar el callejón Diagon, el primer alumno de Hogwarts al que hubiera conocido, el primer chico que la hubiera besado. Pero había tenido que ser la primera persona que viera muerta.


	22. 22 Triángulo

Título: _**"(22)Triángulo"**_

Fandom: Harry Potter

Personaje: Hermione Granger

Harry James Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley y Hermione Jane Granger.

El trío dorado. Los tres fantásticos. El terceto maravillas.

Siempre juntos, obviamente juntos, inevitablemente juntos.

Siempre ellos.

Harry es lo más cercano a un hermano que ha tenido nunca Hermione. Si tuviera que explicar por qué lo quiere tanto, no sabría por dónde empezar. Cómo poner en palabras todo el cariño acumulado durante años, la admiración por un niño que ha crecido a su lado hasta convertirse en un hombre, el orgullo que le cierra la garganta cuando Harry decide una vez más ser absurdamente heroico y darle a la vida un sentido nuevo, en el que hacer lo que se debe hacer es siempre lo más importante. Hermione se ha pasado tantos minutos de sus últimos años preocupada de una u otra forma por Harry, mordiéndose las uñas de impaciencia por recibir una carta suya y temblando de miedo por lo que podría haberle pasado, que a veces se siente nerviosa por su mera ausencia y desearía no perderlo nunca de vista, para asegurarse de que no está intentando salvar el mundo con solo su varita en la mano. Harry es impulsivo e inestable y probablemente está demasiado obsesionado con el bien y el mal para alguien de su edad, tiene estados de ánimo tormentosos y en ocasiones le cuesta recordar que sus amigos no están ahí para que les grite cuando se siente frustrado, pero le han ocurrido tantas desgracias y a pesar de todo ello es tan valiente y tan leal que Hermione jamás se ha esforzado tanto por ser comprensiva y considerada con alguien. Le quiere como es, atormentado por sus demonios y al mismo tiempo despreocupado hasta el punto de largarse a jugar Quidditch antes de un examen de Pociones (¡por Merlín!), demasiado perezoso para llevar al día sus deberes de Transformaciones pero dispuesto a marcharse inmediatamente a buscar a Sirius sin ninguna compañía.

Ron es la persona destinada a volverla loca. Si Harry le da quebraderos de cabeza, Ron la pone a prueba constantemente, siendo negligente y marrullero, dándole la lata con sus celos y provocándola con comentarios hirientes acerca de su condición femenina, su confraternidad con el enemigo, sus – inexistentes – conocimientos sobre Quidditch, su incapacidad para la Adivinación, su pelo, sus libros, y hasta su gato. Hermione le quiere tanto como a Harry, pero sabe que de una manera muy distinta, una manera que incluye calor, irritación, cosquilleos y ganas: ganas de abofetearle, ganas de abrazarle, ganas de aclararse, ganas de terminar, ganas de empezar. Ron siempre está ahí para ella, para lo bueno y para lo malo, para pedirle que le corrija las redacciones de Encantamientos y para enfadarse porque vaya al baile de Navidad acompañada de Viktor pero también para pasarse horas a su lado en la enfermería, para defenderla de Malfoy con uñas y dientes, para quitarle la nieve que le mancha el jersey del uniforme y para cogerla de la mano cuando no puede dormir. Ron, con todas sus inseguridades y con sus repentinas crisis de resentimiento, iría al infierno por Harry, y a Hermione eso le emociona tanto que a veces se le saltan las lágrimas sólo con pensarlo. Simplemente, Ron es un Weasley y ser un Weasley significa que a pesar de que puedas parecer un sabelotodo insufrible, un bromista empedernido o una fierecilla indomable, siempre darás la cara por los tuyos y por aquello en lo que crees, por esas ideas con las que te has criado y que te hacen sentir orgulloso de tu familia. Cuando Hermione mira a Ron, ve a ese mago de sangre perfectamente pura que ha elegido quererla a ella como amiga.

En su primera escuela muggle, Hermione no tenía amigos. Y al principio, en Hogwarts, tampoco. Ahora, de hecho, tiene mucho más que eso. Tiene a Harry y a Ron y juntos forman un triángulo al que no le sobra ningún vértice. Son tres y nunca podría ser de otra forma. Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Han luchado contra un troll gigantesco en un cuarto de baño. Se han enfrentado a un perro de tres cabezas. Han deambulado por Hogwarts a medianoche. Han salido ilesos del abrazo de un Lazo del Diablo. Han jugado al ajedrez apostándose el todo por el todo. Han roto normas del colegio que ni siquiera estaban escritas. Han preparado la Poción Multijugos con ingredientes robados del armario de material del colegio. Le han plantado cara a un asesino prófugo de la justicia. Han presenciado la transformación de una rata en un traidor. Han atacado a un profesor. Han visto la Marca Tenebrosa elevarse sobre sus cabezas. Se han rebelado contra la autoridad. Han conspirado de forma clandestina. Han peleado a muerte contra mortífagos en el Ministerio de Magia. Han peleado a muerte contra mortífagos en el propio Hogwarts. Han enterrado a su director. Han vivido como exiliados. Han buscado Horrocruxes por toda Inglaterra. Han forzado su entrada en Gringotts. Han volado a lomos de un dragón. Han matado pedacitos del alma del que un día fuera Tom Riddle.

Han llegado hasta aquí. Hermione está segura de que Harry, Ron y ella lo conseguirán una vez más. Porque siempre lo hacen. Porque necesita creerlo. Porque confía en ellos. Porque no puede permitirse perder a ninguno de los dos. Porque son nada los unos sin los otros. Porque tienen la verdad, la razón y el amor de su parte. Porque no están solos. Porque no puede ser de otra forma.

Porque forman un triángulo que no puede romperse.


	23. 23 Cartas

Título: _**"(23)Cartas"**_

Fandom: Harry Potter

Personaje: Hermione Granger

Querido Viktor:

Espero que los partidos preliminares de clasificación para el próximo Mundial de Quidditch estén yendo bien y hayas conseguido atrapar muchas de esas pequeñas bolitas doradas que tan de cabeza os traen a todos los buscadores. También espero que me hayas hecho caso y no estés practicando nuevas variantes de ese amago cuyo nombre no escribiré porque cada vez que lo menciono Harry se echa a reír y nunca quiere explicarme en qué consiste mi fallo. Juraría que le parece divertido el mero hecho de que me equivoque en algo y por eso se niega a corregirme, pero de ninguna manera estoy dispuesta a sacar un manual sobre Quidditch de la biblioteca para comprobar cómo se deletrea esa jugada del diablo (Ron se estaría riendo de mí hasta el día del Juicio Final y en realidad eso ya es algo que hace habitualmente sin que yo le dé motivos adicionales para ello). Sea como fuere, espero que tengas cuidado con todas esas fintas, dribles y demás regates altamente peligrosos y definitivamente poco recomendables para la salud que te enseña ese entrenador tuyo tan temerario. Realmente, no me parece que merezca la pena que te arriesgues a romperte todos los huesos por algo tan absurdo como un juego de pelota, por mucho que se juegue sobre escobas y que quieras complacer a la afición de tu país. Lo cual me recuerda que tengo serias dudas acerca de las virtudes del Quidditch como elemento integrador de las diferentes razas y culturas del Mundo Mágico. No creo que la rivalidad deportiva fomente exactamente la cooperación internacional…

En cualquier caso, espero que no descuides tu formación, Viktor. Francamente, sería una pena que un mago con tus cualidades abandonara tan pronto su educación. Y estás haciendo progresos maravillosos en tu inglés, aunque he de decir que deberías prestar algo más de atención a los verbos frasales. No me entiendas mal, me encanta que me escribas, incluyendo verbos frasales. Me reí mucho con tus anécdotas sobre el encuentro que jugasteis en Brasil y me encantaría tener la oportunidad de visitar Japón. Definitivamente tus fans australianas son más efusivas que las búlgaras a las que estás acostumbrado, pero no me parece tan inverosímil que te pidieran tu ropa interior al final del partido: conozco a más de una que sería capaz de ello, créeme.

Por aquí todo va más o menos bien. Regresamos a Hogwarts hace unas semanas y ya empezamos a tener una cantidad considerable de deberes, lo cual es obviamente comprensible dado que el año próximo nos enfrentamos a los ÉXTASIS. Como las notas de mis TIMOS fueron bastante aceptables (excepto un pequeño resbalón en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras), he podido continuar con todas las asignaturas que tenía prevista. Por cierto, el nuevo profesor de DCAO es el viejo amigo de tu antiguo director, supongo que te acordarás de él porque, bueno, digamos que su fisonomía es un poco _particular_. En cambio, en Pociones hay un antiguo profesor de Hogwarts que ha vuelto a dar clases por petición de Dumbledore. Su nombre es Slughorn, y tiene cierta predilección por dar fiestas exclusivas a las que suele invitarme. Sé que no es correcto criticar a un profesor pero debo admitir que demuestra cierta preferencia poco profesional por sus favoritos. Obviamente, esto es del todo punto inadecuado, pero hasta ahora se ha revelado como un excelente enseñante. Además, parece estar increíblemente bien relacionado, e invita a personalidades muy interesantes a sus pequeñas reuniones. Por cierto, le encantaría conocerte: cuando mencioné casualmente que te conocía se mostró entusiasmadísimo.

En cuanto a los demás, a Harry le nombraron capitán del equipo de Gryffindor y en cuanto volvimos a clase tuvo que convocar pruebas porque del equipo original sólo queda Katie Bell. Ron sigue jugando como guardián y Ginny es una de las nuevas cazadoras. Por ahora las cosas no parecen ir demasiado bien, y escucharlos a los tres discutir sobre estrategias y fallos defensivos durante horas es un auténtico suplicio. Por suerte, estamos empezando a aprender hechizos no verbales en la mayoría de las asignaturas y puedo practicar mientras ellos planean cómo mejorar la defensa y la coordinación entre ciertos jugadores… Los hechizos no verbales son extraordinariamente interesantes, he estado buscando información acerca de su base científica y de la relación entre el idioma y la magia en algunos textos especializados y es fascinante la manera en que los hechizos se canalizan a través de las palabras hasta hacerse efectivos. Además, la profesora Vector se ha ofrecido a iniciarme en algunas nociones de matemática mágica ultra-avanzada que me darían los conocimientos necesarios para continuar más tarde investigando sobre el origen del poder que reside en las runas. Es un terreno muy poco explorado, y estoy realmente excitada con la posibilidad de descubrir nuevas aplicaciones de magia rúnica.

Harry continúa estando algo abatido después de lo que ocurrió a finales del curso pasado en el Departamento de Misterios. Por supuesto, el Ministerio ya no interfiere en Hogwarts en lo más mínimo (supongo que escucharías en las noticias que Fudge fue destituido), se ha aceptado formalmente el regreso de Voldemort y Dumbledore está de vuelta como Director. Todo eso mejora considerablemente nuestra situación comparado con el año pasado, pero ya comprobaste cómo es Harry: siempre pensando que tiene el deber de enfrentarse al Señor Oscuro… y ahora más que nunca. Últimamente está un poco obsesionado acerca de una teoría suya sobre los mortífagos, y creo que en el fondo no es más que una forma de apartar de su cabeza la muerte de Sirius. No ha querido hablar con nosotros del tema desde que pasó. En cambio, se pasa las horas releyendo un estúpido libro lleno de anotaciones de Merlín sabe quién que me preocupa sinceramente.

Voy a dejarlo aquí, Viktor. Ya he terminado toda la tarea del fin de semana pero me gustaría echar un vistazo a un manual sobre conjuros que McGonagall ha prometido empezar a enseñarnos después de Navidades. Por no hablar de que Ron está poniendo cara de ir a pedirme que le eche una mano con el ensayo de Encantamientos de un momento a otros.

Con cariño,

Hermione.


	24. 24 Humillación

Título: _**"(24)Humillación"**_

Fandom: Harry Potter

Personaje: Hermione Granger

-Sangre sucia.

A Draco Malfoy, el insulto le sale desde lo hondo de la garganta, silbando, profundo, lleno de significado, visceral. Respira las palabras y las saborea en la punta de la lengua antes de escupírselas como si le arrojara a la cara algo peor que una maldición imperdonable: la vergüenza suprema de toda una raza hecha injuria. Lo vive, le corre por las venas y lo ha mamado desde que era pequeñito. Odio. Desprecio. Rencor. Indignación.

Posiblemente, envidia.

A Hermione su voz le cosquillea en los oídos y le eriza el vello de la nuca. Hay una milésima de segunda en que todas las letras de lo que dice (con las consonantes arrastradas y las vocales demasiado cerradas) se le cuelan por el cuello de la camisa y le calan dentro como algo viscoso, húmedo y frío. No dura apenas nada: Hermione Granger no se deja provocar, Hermione Granger se muerde la lengua, Hermione Granger elige sus batallas.

Por suerte o por desgracia, en los tiempos que corren, Draco Malfoy no es una guerra que merezca la pena luchar.

Se han encontrado solos, en un pasillo no demasiado transitado. Harry está cumpliendo uno de los enésimos castigos de Umbridge. Ron está en una práctica de Quiditch a la que se ha marchado arrastrando los pies. Hermione no sabe dónde ha dejado Malfoy a sus acólitos, pero nunca se interesa demasiado en conocer el paradero exacto de Crabbe y Goyle. Están ellos dos, uno frente al otro. Hermione con una pila de libros en los brazos, esperando a que el pasillo quede libre. Draco con los brazos cruzados, la insignia de la Brigada Inquisitorial reluciendo sobre la túnica oscura, impidiéndole el paso.

-¿No me has escuchado, Granger?-lo deletrea, para poder destilar el desdén en cantidades exactas en cada una de las sílabas-Eres una sangre sucia.

Hermione preferiría no medir sus fuerzas con Draco Malfoy. Nunca se ha batido en duelo, pero con todo lo que Harry ha estado enseñándoles a escondidas durante meses es probable que fuera capaz de desarmar a Malfoy en menos de cinco minutos, y lanzarlo contra la pared más próxima si fuera necesario. Simplemente, no quiere hacerlo. Espera que Draco le quite un montón absurdo de puntos a Gryffindor porque su pelo está demasiado enredado o porque es una insufrible sabelotodo y que pase de largo. Hermione considera que Draco Malfoy no es lo suficientemente importante para prestarle toda la atención que parece demandar a gritos y que Harry y Ron le conceden gustosos demasiado a menudo.

-Te he escuchado.

A Draco le brillan los ojos, literalmente. Ha conseguido lo que quería, obtener una respuesta. Le tiembla la barbilla imperceptiblemente y sonríe de forma fugaz, anticipando la confrontación.

-¿Y me has entendido también, Granger? He dicho que eres una asquerosa sangre sucia.

Hermione lo observa. Lo analiza. Casi con curiosidad. Preguntándose qué resortes pueden actuar dentro de la cabeza de un chico de quince años con todas las facilidades de este mundo para hacerle perseguir a sus compañeros y recordarles constantemente que sus padres están muertos, que sus padres son muggles, que sus padres son pobres. Se preguntan cómo serán los padres de Malfoy.

-Ya sé que soy una sangre sucia, Malfoy-consigue que su tono sea neutro, sin inflexiones, prácticamente monótono. Draco alza las cejas. La invita a continuar con un displicente gesto de la mano.

-¿Y…?

-Y estoy orgullosa de ello.

Si le hubiese abofeteado, el efecto hubiera sido el mismo. La mira con una expresión de aversión que los Malfoy han perfeccionado durante décadas. No la entiende, por supuesto. La menosprecia, además. Y la envidia.

Pero no sabe qué responderle. Ha aprendido a considerar natural que los impuros se avergüencen de su condición, que al menos tengan el atisbo de dignidad necesaria para asumir su inferioridad y avenirse a sufrir la humillación que les corresponde por ser unos parias advenedizo, unos usurpadores de un mundo que, por nacimiento, no les pertenece.

Ella decide que lo mejor es esperar. No se mueve. Le mantiene la mirada. No le interesan los debates internos de Draco Malfoy, ni que a partir de ahora la considere una hereje al culto de la sangre además de una ofensa para la pureza de la magia. Él abre la boca como si finalmente fuera a contestarle pero parece cambiar de opinión, emite un sonido de disgusto entre dientes y se limita a pasar junto a ella muy erguido, con un rictus de aristocrático desagrado en los labios. La empuja con el hombro al hacerlo, y Hermione se aparta.

Cuando ha desaparecido por el siguiente pasillo con la capa ondeando detrás de él, Hermione se encoge un poco de hombros y sigue su camino. Unas horas después, en la Sala de los Menesteres, mientras practica hechizos defensivos con el resto de los miembros del ED, ha olvidado el encuentro por completo. Ésa es su victoria.


	25. 25 Fotografía

Título: _**"(25)Fotografía"**_

Fandom: Harry Potter

Personaje: Hermione Granger

Resultaba curioso que no hubieran pensado nunca antes en echarse una foto todos juntos. La segunda Orden del Fénix, tal y como lo hiciera la primera Orden en los tiempos en los que la amenazante sombra de Lord Voldemort comenzaba a alzarse sobre el Mundo Mágico, cuando muchos de los miembros actuales eran niños o ni siquiera habían nacido aún. Harry se había quedado con la vieja fotografía de Moody una vez que finalizó la guerra y cada uno pudo volver a sus casas, y los muertos a la de todos. A pesar de que un día la imagen le había alterado profundamente, ahora era capaz de mirar a todas aquellas personas a la cara y sentir que, de alguna forma, estaban en paz.

En la nueva foto, que guardaba Hermione, faltaba gente. Sirius, Dumbledore, Moody, Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Snape. Para compensar, estaban la familia, los amigos, los compañeros, que de una u otra forma los habían ayudado durante aquellos días difíciles aunque no formaran parte de la Orden, los que habían apoyado su causa o habían formado la resistencia en la sombra.

La fotografía había sido tomada en la Madriguera a petición de Hermione, un año después de la última batalla, cuando todos se reunieron para conmemorar la fecha con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados. No querían perderse la pista después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, pero tampoco sabían muy bien cómo enfrentarse al recuerdo del pasado, a las ausencias, a eso que llaman la culpabilidad del superviviente.

El señor Weasley sacó del cobertizo un trasto con patas cubierto con un paño oscuro que resultó ser una antigua cámara de fotos muggle hechizada y provista de trípode y que instaló junto a la cerca del jardín. Después de trastear un rato con el aparato, asesorado por Hermione, consiguió encuadrar al numeroso grupo que se apiñaba frente a la fachada de la casa y finalmente los dos pudieron reunirse con el resto antes de que le hechizo cronómetro se pusiera en marcha y disparara la cámara.

Hermione miraba la foto con frecuencia. En el centro, destacando por encima del resto, se encontraba Hagrid, que había tenido que sentarse en el suelo para caber en la imagen. A su derecha se encontraban Charly, con un brazo alrededor de George y el otro sobre los hombros de Percy. Junto a ellos estaban Fleur y Bill cogidos por la cintura; la señora Weasley llevaba en brazos a la hija recién nacida de ambos, Victoire, y a su lado, muy sonriente, se hallaba el señor Weasley. Minerva McGonagall y Kinsgley Shackelbot miraban a la cámara desde un extremo de la fotografía, y a su izquierda se encontraba Aberforth Dumbledore, mesándose la barba con aire huraño.

A otro lado de Hagrid se encontraba Andrómeda Tonks, y un poco más allá ella y Ron, tomados de la mano. Ron le revolvía el pelo a Teddy, al que Harry llevaba sobre los hombros, y sólo si uno se fijaba con atención podía darse cuenta de que éste tenía la mano apoyada sobre el brazo de Ginny, que estaba justo un paso por delante de él. A continuación se hallaban Augusta Longbottom, con su clásico sombrero coronado por un buitre disecado, y su nieto. Neville sonreía y miraba de reojo a Luna, que se encontraba algo apartada del resto y parecía muy interesada en algún punto en el cielo situado por encima de su nariz, el cual contemplaba con su habitual expresión soñadora.

A Hermione le gustaba especialmente aquella fotografía porque, al ser mágica, sus personajes se movían y ella los sentía todavía más cerca cuando miraba la imagen y los contemplaba uno por uno. Podía ver cómo Harry procuraba zafarse de Ron sin apartarse demasiado de Ginny y cómo la señora Weasley mecía a Victoire, plácidamente dormida, entre sus brazos. Fred y Percy saludaban a la cámara y Luna parecía intentar atrapar algo invisible para el observador. El pelo de Teddy Lupin cambiaba constantemente de color, pasando del azul verdoso al violeta oscuro mientras el niño se aferraba con fuerza al cuello de su padrino. Ella misma se reía echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cada dos por tres Fleur se ponía de puntillas y besaba a Bill en la mejilla. Por detrás de la maceta de geranio junto a la puerta se asomaba un gnomo curioso y Crooshanks ronroneaba de pura satisfacción acomodado sobre las piernas de Hagrid.

La foto pasó a ocupar un lugar de honor en su dormitorio, sobre la mesilla de noche. Le hacía pensar en todos ellos antes de quedarse dormida, y le agradaba despertarse y verlos saludar desde el marco, recordándole que habían sobrevivido a lo peor y que se quedaban los unos a los otros.

Victoire Weasley tenía apenas unas semanas de vida, y Theodore Lupin acababa de cumplir dieciséis meses. Ellos constituían la nueva generación, una generación que podría limitarse a estudiar la historia de Voldemort en la escuela, sin necesidad de sufrirla en sus propias carnes. Para ellos, Tom Riddle sería un capítulo acabado y por delante tendrían las páginas que les correspondía escribir a ellos.

En la imagen, la niña, que había heredado todo el encanto innato de su madre, permanecía tranquila y de vez en cuando movía las manitas, como si soñara. El chico, cuyo parecido con Remus era casi doloroso, lo miraba todo atenamente con sus grandes ojos serios. En la foto, permanecerían siempre así, eternamente niños.

Hermione miraba la fotografía y pensaba en cómo eran todos ellos cuando los había conocido. Y se preguntaba cómo serían, dentro de otros siete años.


	26. 26 Pistola

Título: _**"(26)Pistola"**_

Fandom: Harry Potter

Personaje: Hermione Granger

Los muggles, que no tienen escobas voladoras, no pueden aparecerse y no saben utilizar los polvos Flu, han inventado el ferrocarril, los automóviles y, si me apuras, hasta las bicicletas. En lugar de las chimeneas interconectadas emplean el teléfono, y en vez de enviar las cartas a través de una lechuza lo hacen gracias al correo postal. Han descubierto la electricidad, lo que les permite usar linternas en vez del hechizo _Lumos_ e inventar el lavavajillas para fregar los platos sin magia. Tienen tarjetas de plástico con chips electrónicos que sustituyen a los galeones y los sickles, y a falta de dragones que custodien las cámaras de sus bancos han ideado todo tipo de complejos sistemas electrónicos de seguridad. Viajan a larga distancia en aviones que desafían la ley de la gravedad en lugar de convertir una bota vieja en un traslador. Se envían mensajes con buscadores de bolsillo, ya que no son capaces de conjurar un _Patronus_, y son capaces de curar enfermedades y retrasar la muerte con esa disciplina maravillosa que es la medicina. Quizás no conozcan las propiedades mágicas de los hongos ni tengan ni idea de preparar una poción crecehuesos, pero ha estudiado exhaustivamente las plantas medicinales para dar lugar a la farmacopea moderna y son capaces de arreglar fracturas sólo con sus manos. En ausencia de magia, han hecho de la ciencia un verdadero arte.

Los muggles han tenido que aprender a hacer saltar chispas con piedras y más tarde han desarrollado la idea de las cerillas y han sublimado el concepto de domesticación del fuego con el gas, aunque los Granger siguen quedándose fascinados por las llamas azules que Hermione puede hacer flotar a su alrededor. Como no saben nada acerca de algas que hacen brotar branquias ni de hechizos-burbuja, han inventado los submarinos y los equipos de buzo. Sus mascotas no tienen poderes de ningún tipo, pero sus perros están adiestrados para ayudar a los ciegos a cruzar la calle y para detectar droga en los aeropuertos. Lo que les falta de magia lo suplen con ingenio.

Hermione diría que se las apañan bastante bien. Durante los primeros once años de su vida vivió como una perfecta muggle (fenómenos inexplicables aparte), usando el autobús para ir a clase, aprendiendo a poner la lavadora sin ningún tipo de magia y escribiendo con lápiz en lugar de usar pluma y tintero. Sus padres recibían todas los días el periódico en el buzón gracias al cartero, y ella veía los dibujos animados los sábados por la mañana en el televisor del salón, desayunando zumo de naranja en lugar de calabaza. Por aquella época no sabía que era posible conjurar agua de la nada, que había niños que aprendían a transformar erizos en alfileteros o que no todo el mundo cogía el metro para ir a la ciudad.

Sus padres eran dentistas, de manera que estaban familiarizados con todo tipo de tecnología puesta a punto para facilitar el cuidado de la salud bucodental de sus pacientes. Usaban aparatos eléctricos capaces de blanquear los dientes, sillones que se reclinaban sin necesidad de encantamientos locomotores y taladros en miniatura en los que era mejor no pensar. Nunca habían utilizado una varita ni la habían echado de menos, aunque ahora Hermione tendría que reconocer que se sentiría perdida sin ella.

Pero los muggles también han inventado artilugios con los que emular otros hechizos menos triviales que el que permite tricotar una bufanda o generar un ramo de flores. Hermione piensa en que _Avada Kedavra_, la maldición imperdonable, tiene equivalentes menos mágicos pero igualmente efectivos: un revólver, una escopeta, una ametralladora. Los muggles, al igual que los magos, se matan entre sí por muy diversas razones. Y lo hacen empleando armas que dejan un rastro inconfundible, el olor a pólvora flotando en el aire, la herida alargada del cuchillo que rasga la piel, la sangre que sale a borbotones o que salpica las paredes como una firma póstuma.

Es difícil determinar los pros y los contras de aquello que la mente humana concibió con el único propósito de acabar con la vida de sus semejantes. _Avada kedavra_ es un hechizo que requiere una intención clara, un fuerte deseo, o un alma completamente corrupta, para ser ejecutado. Se nutre de la frialdad más absoluta o de la pasión más encarnizada, pero nunca es objetivo. Una pistola, por el contrario, responde al mero contacto del dedo en el gatillo, no mide voluntades ni repara en consecuencias; apunta, y dispara. En ambos casos, alguien muere. Hermione se plantea si existe algún tipo de diferencia.

La muerte bajo el _Avada Kedavra_ es una muerte disfrazada de sueño, un rayo de luz verde que atraviesa un cuerpo y le cierra los ojos para siempre. El efecto es letal e inmediato, pero también casi irreal, onírico. Podría confundirse con un juego de niños en el que uno finge hacerse el muerto. En cambio, la muerte muggle no es casi nunca limpia silenciosa. La muerte violenta, provocada en el acto, activa, personal, incluye dedos que se cierran en torno a una garganta que intenta por todos los medios respirar y un rostro de ojos desorbitados por la anoxia, incluye la sensación de la carne que cede y manos manchadas de sangre hasta las muñecas, incluye ruidos ahogados, jadeos, y detonaciones y sonidos húmedos.

Hermione se pregunta cuán difícil es matar a otro ser humano. Si existen naturalezas más inclinadas al asesinato, si existe una zona intermedia de personas anónimas en las que la peligrosa simplicidad de unas palabras recitadas les decantaría hacia el lado equivocado de la balanza. Si no resulta significativo que, con magia o sin ella, todas las sociedades de este mundo hayan elucubrado una u otra forma de acabar con el resto.

La guerra acaba de comenzar.


	27. 27 Miedo

Título: _**"(27)Miedo"**_

Fandom: Harry Potter

Personaje: Hermione Granger

La profesora McGonagall fue trasladada a San Mungo la misma noche en la que recibió tres rayos paralizantes en mitad del pecho. A su edad, sin aviso previo y por pretender evitar que los esbirros del Ministerio intentaran llevarse a Hagrid de Hogwarts por la fuerza aprovechando las horas de oscuridad.

Hermione pasó tantísimo miedo en ese momento, cuando temió por la vida de la Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor y se dio cuenta de que se habían quedado completamente solos en el castillo, a merced de aquella enferma retorcida de Dolores Umbridge, que, por unos instantes, se sintió huérfana. Para Hermione, la profesora McGonagall siempre había sido el modelo perfecto de lo que una verdadera bruja debía ser, un ejemplo a seguir, una persona íntegra, con los pies en la tierra y un estricto sentido del deber para quien lo más importante era la seguridad de sus alumnos y la educación de aquellos a los que enseñaba. Minerva McGonagall era severa, estricta e incluso inflexible, pero siempre era justa, hasta las últimas consecuencias, y sabía hacer honor a la Casa a la que pertenecía. Hermione la respetaba profundamente y la admiraba desde el primer día que había llegado a Hogwarts. Puede que les mandara toneladas de deberes y redacciones interminables y prácticas extra si no lograban cumplir las expectativas durante la lección (Ron se quejaba continuamente de que los hacía trabajar como a elfos domésticos) pero Hermione había aprendido más escuchándola hablar tanto dentro como fuera del aula que en muchos de los libros que había leído, y eso, tratándose de Hermione, era mucho decir. La profesora McGonagall había dedicado treinta y nueve años a su puesto como responsable de Transformaciones, era Jefa de Estudios e incluso había llegado a dirigir la escuela en los peores momentos. Hermione la consideraba un símbolo de autoridad, un baluarte del colegio al cual podía acudirse en el caso de que las cosas comenzaran a ponerse realmente mal.

El que tuviera que ser ingresada en el hospital a causa de aquellos hechizos aturdidores que la dejaron fuera de combate fue un duro golpe para Hermione. Para ella, su Jefa de Casa era la personificación del estoicismo, firme e imperturbable, imposible de alterar y mucho menos de alejar de los muros del castillo. Pensaba en ella como alguien casi invulnerable, y una vez que supieron positivamente que se encontraba fuera de peligro, el miedo fue sustituido por una indignación que le hervía en la sangre y la obligaba a apretar los puños cada vez que se cruzaba con Umbridge por los pasillos, porque ella estaba segura de que aquel puñado de chupatintas del Ministerio, aquellos perritos falderos de la Suma Inquisidora, jamás hubieran sido capaces de tocarle un pelo a Minerva McGonagall en un duelo limpio y lícito.

A Hermione no le importaría parecerse a McGonagall cuando fuera mayor (muy, mayor, porque cada cierto tiempo Fred y George organizaban apuestas entre los estudiantes para intentar determinar su verdadera edad y, aunque algunas fechas eran auténticos disparates y la situaban en la época de Merlín y Morgana, muchos alumnos aseguraban que había llegado a dar clase a sus abuelos). Le gustaría tener su dignidad y su aplomo, ser capaz de expresarse con su elegancia y provocar el silencio y la atención de los novatos más revoltosos con su sola presencia. La docencia nunca había sido su ambición pero le fascinaba la idea de que alguien consagrase su existencia a iniciar a los demás en los misterios de la transformación, la satisfacción de lograr inculcar en las cabecitas de primer curso conceptos básicos de magia que a lo largo de siete años se convertirían en verdadera sabiduría. ¿Cuántas generaciones de brujas y magos habrían pasado por las manos de Minerva McGonagall, aplaudido su perfecta conversión en gato, escuchado sus indicaciones para convertir teteras en tortugas y temido sus famosos exámenes como a una vara verde? Quizás no se hubiera dedicado a política ni a ninguna de esas profesiones que otorgan celebridad, pero seguramente una gran cantidad de magos la recordaban cuando pensaban en los mejores años de su vida: los años que habían pasado en la Academia Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Sin embargo, a veces, y sólo a veces (porque a Hermione se le antojaban pensamientos casi profanos y definitivamente impertinentes), Hermione se planteaba cómo sería la vida de su profesora fuera de Hogwarts, si tenía familia, si echaba de menos a alguien, si estaba sola. Se preguntaba si, como para muchos otros, la escuela y sus habitantes (estudiantes, maestros, criaturas y fantasmas) eran su hogar. Si alguna vez había querido ser algo distinto de lo que era, o si había imaginado aquella etapa de manera diferente a lo que había resultado ser. Si era o había sido feliz, si esperaba cosas que nunca habían llegado o, incluso (y se amonestaba a sí misma en silencio por pensar semejantes tonterías), si sería verdad que había estado enamorada de Dumbledore cuando eran más jóvenes.

Hermione se sentía secretamente orgullosa de que McGonagall la considerara su mejor alumna, aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho, y probablemente, nunca llegara a decírselo. Tampoco hacía falta. McGonagall había escrito unas quince cartas al Ministerio de Magia durante su tercer año para que Hermione pudiera tener uno de esos maravillosos giratiempos, y, en la entrevista de orientación sobre los TIMOS que habían mantenido poco antes de que tuvieran que llevársela a San Mungo, la Subdirectora, con su tono neutro y su mirada seria de siempre detrás de las gafas cuadradas, le había dicho:

-Usted, señorita Granger, simplemente puede seguir absolutamente cualquier carrera que se proponga.

Al pensar en ello, Hermione sonreía. Cuando recordaba los ojos entornados y la expresión rabiosa de Dolores Umbrigde, sentada detrás de McGonagall durante la entrevista, la sonrisa se hacía más grande.


	28. 28 Música

Título: _**"(28)Música"**_

Fandom: Harry Potter

Personaje: Hermione Granger

La orquesta tocaba una pieza de jazz al fondo del jardín, debajo de un árbol adornado para la ocasión con diminutas flores blancas, chispas plateadas y petirrojos de colores vivos que volaban en círculos en torno a la copa. La música flotaba en el aire, como pompas de jabón, como polvo en el viento, como una respuesta escrita por una mano invisible. Las notas bailaban por encima de los invitados y se mezclaban con sus palabras, hacían juego con sus risas y dibujaban espirales alrededor de los que cerraban por un momento los ojos para sentirla un poco más adentro.

Hermione contemplaba a los músicos de lejos, y podía ver cómo las melodías que surgían de sus instrumentos mágicos tenían una ligera tonalidad azul cuando tocaban un vals pero se teñían de amarillo al atacar una composición para saxofón. Cuando Bill y Fleur habían abierto el baile, la música había cuajado en forma de lucecillas que los seguían como una estela cuando giraban sobre sí mismos, y ahora se había convertido en apenas un soplo, una frágil neblina con ritmo y cadencia que se rasgaba con las notas más agudas e invitaba a dejarse llevar.

Todo aquello le parecía irreal. Un sueño, una isla, un punto y aparte. La música, que se tornaba más rápida y hacía vibrar las hojas de los árboles del jardín. La risa cristalina de Gabrielle, que parloteaba en rápido francés con las mejillas encendidas. El murmullo de las conversaciones acerca de todo y de nada que se confundían unas con otras. Luna, bailando a un lado de la pista con los brazos alzados por encima de la cabeza y el rostro vuelto hacia el cielo. La alegría casi palpable en el ambiente, como un sentimiento compartido que creara lazos entre personas prácticamente desconocidas. El brillo que despedía Fleur al mirar a Bill y que les envolvía poniéndolos aparte del resto del mundo, afortunados de tenerse el uno al otro. La puesta de sol de cuento de hadas, concediendo a todos los allí reunidos el privilegio de un atardecer sencillamente perfecto.

La Madriguera, aquel día, era un oasis en el que no cabían las pretensiones absurdas del Ministro, el miedo ante el futuro incierto, los debates acerca de la pureza de la magia ni la maldad innata de algunas almas corruptas. Hermione sentía algo muy parecido a la fe cerrándole la garganta al escuchar a la señora Weasley hablando con el señor Delacour con la voz aún velada por la emoción, a Hagrid y a Charlie cantando a dúo (y a gritos) una vieja balada pasada de moda o a Fred y George intentando ligar con un par de primas francesas en una mezcla idiomática digna de la Torre de babel, todos rompiendo las barreras de la edad, de las fronteras, de las lenguas y del espacio para brindar por la felicidad de dos personas que habían decidido amarse a pesar de la guerra.

Hermione estaba de pie, un poco alejada, observando al resto desde su posición. Desde allí, podía ver a Ron bailando con Ginny, con el ceño un poco fruncido mientras su hermana se reía a carcajadas. El señor Weasley charlaba con Lupin y Tonks en una de las mesas frente a tres vasos de whisky de fuego, y por sus expresiones Hermione sabía que por una vez su tema de conversación no eran la Orden del Fénix, la infiltración de mortífagos en el Ministerio, las últimas indicaciones de Dumbledore antes de su muerte o el posible paradero del cuerpo sin vida de Moody. Un grupito de chicas entusiasmadas rodeaba a Viktor, que bebía cerveza de mantequilla en un rincón con su gesto adusto de siempre y se dejaba querer sin prestarles demasiada atención. Un viejo mago con el escaso pelo rizado rojo como un ascua hacía las delicias de los invitados más jóvenes conjurando pajaritas de papel voladoras que los niños intentaban cazar dando saltitos, y Xenophilius Lovegood parecía estar dando toda una conferencia acerca de sus investigaciones sobre la magia gnómica a una pareja de mediana edad que lo escuchaban educadamente pero parpadeaban más de lo normal, como intentando asimilar el torrente de fantástica información que estaban recibiendo de aquel hombre tan extravagante.

Todo era tal y como debía ser, incluso aquello que no era como se había esperado que fuese. Hermione se sentía ingrávida, extrañamente optimista pese a sus presentimientos de la mañana, que la habían hecho empaquetar todo lo necesario para una partida imprevista antes de comenzar a batallar con su pelo para la ceremonia. Quería creer en esas cosas que siempre se decían: la esperanza, el mañana, las buenas causas. Quería bailar, quería reír, quería ser joven y libre aunque sólo fuera por una tarde. Al día siguiente ya tendría tiempo de pensar en lugares para esconderse, hechizos de protección y posibles ubicaciones de Horrocruxes.

Ron dejó a Ginny bailando con Lee Jordan y se acercó a ella a través de la multitud de mujeres vestida de fiesta y caballero con más de una copa encima. Hermione lo vio venir de lejos y sonrió. Antes de que llegara a su altura, se volvió hacia el punto en el que Bill y Fleur atendían a todos aquellos que querían desearles lo mejor. Sospechaba que la belleza de ella, aquel día, no tenía nada que ver con su naturaleza, sino con algo llamado felicidad. Él alzó la vista y la saludó con la mano. Hermione contestó levantando su copa. Por un instante, la embargó la conciencia de lo maravilloso que resultaba el amor entre dos personas en aquellos tiempos oscuros, y sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

-¿Bailas?

Hermione cogió la mano que Ron le tendía. Nadie se dio cuenta de que, en aquel momento, la música se hizo más suave y cambió de color, escurriéndose entre los invitados para ir a enroscarse en sus manos entrelazadas.


	29. 29 Salida

Título: _**"(29)Salida"**_

Fandom: Harry Potter

Personaje: Hermione Granger

En una ocasión, Hermione les dijo a Harry a Ron "_Apuesto a que la mayoría de los mortífagos son mestizos que pretenden ser de sangre pura. Sólo odian a los nacidos de muggle, estarían encantados de que cualquiera de vosotros os unierais a ellos_".

Pero en realidad, ninguno de ellos tenía salida.

¿Tenía Harry salida? No, por supuesto que no. Él era el elegido, el nombrado por la profecía como el único que podría vencer a Voldemort (o morir en el intento). Por culpa de la protección que su madre le había conferido al sacrificarse por él, Voldemort había quedado reducido a apenas una sombra, una séptima porción de alma sin cuerpo flotando en el nimbo de la incorporeidad, y sus seguidores habían acabado por millares en Azkaban, encerrados de por vida en celdas custodiadas por Dementores que se alimentaban de su felicidad. Todos odiaban a Harry Potter, el niño que vivió y que había derrotado a su maestro, les había condenado a la oscuridad y al olvido y había destruido su ambición de una Sociedad Mágica pura y jerarquizada.

Harry no tenía salida porque Voldemort no descansaría hasta matarlo y demostrar así a los suyos que sólo había sobrevivido por culpa de la suerte y de otros que estaban allí en el momento adecuado para morir en lugar de él, nada más. Harry era una mota de polvo insidiosa en el ego de alguien capaz de autoproclamarse a sí mismo Lord y de matar sin que le temblara la mano a hombres, mujeres y niños, pero además, aunque eso Voldemort no fuera a admitirlo jamás, también constituía una amenaza proferida por la boca de una profetisa. Harry no tenía salida porque sus padres habían sido señalados por Snape, traicionados por Pettigrew y asesinados por Tom Riddle. No tenía salida porque su destino estaba escrito en su frente desde que tenía un año de edad y tenía forma de cicatriz en forma de rayo.

¿Tenía Ron salida? Probablemente, tampoco. Era un traidor a la sangre, un sangre pura del que el resto de los puros no podían sentirse orgullosos, un hereje, un blasfemo, un apóstata. Un renegado de la causa de la magia y un desertor de la tradición de sus ancestros. Una vergüenza para la raza de magos de sangre pura. Es más, toda su familia lo era, con su perfecto árbol genealógico y su repugnante inclinación por los muggles y todo lo relacionado con ellos. Su padre era una auténtica oveja negra dentro del Ministerio, empeñado en hacer valer los derechos de los mestizos y de los hijos de muggle, un don nadie que nunca llegaría alto a causa de su inadmisible apego a unas convicciones bastante más que sospechosas. La mitad de sus hermanos militaban en secreto en la Orden del Fénix, lo cual era suficiente para considerarlos poco menos que insurgentes y peligrosos para el orden establecido. Su hermano mayor estaba casado con una descendiente de Veela y su hermana pequeña era una de las cabecillas de la resistencia en Hogwarts. Ninguno de ellos tenía salida.

Ron no tenía salida porque era un Weasley, pero tampoco tenía salida debido a sus propias elecciones. No tenía salida porque era el mejor amigo del Indeseable Número Uno y no estaba dispuesto a dejar de serlo. No tenía salida porque protegería a una sangre sucia como Hermione aunque le costara la vida, y eso equivalía a escupir sobre el espíritu mismo de la pureza. Ron no tenía salida ni quería tenerla, porque sencillamente todo aquel estúpido clasismo y aquella vanidad absurda le daban asco y le revolvían el estómago.

¿Tenía Hermione salida? Hermione no hubiera tenido salida… ni aunque hubiera querido tenerla. Era una hija de muggles, una sangre sucia, una paria, una intrusa en el Mundo Mágicos, una ladrona de varitas y una usurpadora de la magia que sólo pasa de padres a hijos. Los mortífagos, e incluso muchos que no lo eran, la despreciaban por sus orígenes y la consideraban poco menos que escoria. A los de su clase no les quedaba más que huir, esconderse o ir a parar a Azkaban, suponiendo que no se cruzaran en el camino de ningún miembro del círculo próximo a Voldemort que decidiera demostrar su fidelidad y su odio hacia aquella raza de indeseables torturándolos o sometiéndolos al beso de los Dementores. No había salida para Hermione ni para los que, como ella, habían cometido el pecado de nacer con unos dones que no les pertenecían. A los ojos de los mortífagos, simplemente, no tenían perdón de Dios.

Hermione era una paria especialmente indeseable, porque era brillante y al mismo tiempo peligrosa, alumna insultantemente aventajada, prófuga de la justicia y rebelde sediciosa. No tenía salida posible, porque no se había presentado voluntariamente a los interrogatorios convocados por el Ministerio ni había regresado a Hogwarts el día que debía comenzar sus estudios de séptimo curso. Los Malfoy la odiaban particularmente, con ahínco, de manera personal, y eso ponía aún una crucecita más sobre su vilipendiado nombre en el registro de sangres sucia que se elaboraba en el nuevo Departamento. _Control de muggles y otras epidemias_.

No tenían más salida que luchar, que plantar cara y darlo todo en busca de un mundo mejor en el que poder vivir eligiendo entre mil salidas sin que nadie les apuntara con una varita en el cuello para que tomaran partido por el bando adecuado o para que se sometieran a las consecuencias. Hermione, más que nadie, sabía que no tenía otra salida y nunca la tendrían ante aquella gente dispuesta a quemarla en la hoguera por ser diferente, y tenía intención de forzar su paso a través de aquella su única salida llevándose por delante tantas de aquellas ridículas convicciones como pudiera. Si no conseguía llegar al final del camino, al menos habría intentado despejarlo para aquellos que vinieran después.


	30. 30 Cuento

Título: _**"(30)Cuento"**_

Fandom: Harry Potter

Personaje: Hermione Granger

-Hermione.

-¿Sí?

-Cuéntame un cuento.

-¿Un cuento? ¿A qué viene eso, Ronald?

-No viene a nada. ¿Por qué tendría que venir a nada? Quiero que me cuentes un cuento, eso es todo. Un cuento muggle.

-Un cuento muggle.

-Ya sabes, como los de Beedle el bardo.

-Sí, sí, claro que sé, Ron. Bueno. Está bien. ¿Qué cuento quieres escuchar?

-Cuéntame ése con el nombre tan raro del que hablaste una vez.

-No sé a qué te refieres, Ronald. Francamente, no sé qué puedes entender por raro después de haberte criado leyendo "Babitty Rabitty" o algo por el estilo.

-Vale, vale. Era una cosa parecida a Polvorienta, estoy casi seguro.

-Quieres decir _Cenicienta_, supongo.

-¡Eso! ¿Ves cómo es un nombre rarísimo? Suena a hechizo de limpieza casera o a enfermedad contagiosa. Una especialmente desagradable con pústulas purulentas incluidas.

-Lo que tú digas, Ron. Pero _Cenicienta_ no tiene nada que ver con pústulas.

-Tanto mejor. ¿Me lo cuentas entonces?

-Qué remedio. En fin, érase una vez una pequeña huérfana a la que su malvada madrastra y sus dos horribles hermanastras le hacían la vida imposible, obligándola a vestir ropas viejas, a fregar el suelo todo el santo día y a calzar zuecos…

-Espera, espera. Eso no es cuento.

-¿Ah, no?? ¿Y se puede saber por qué no?

-Porque es la versión femenina de la vida de Harry. Sólo tienes que cambiar a la madrastra por sus tíos y hacer que la huérfana se ponga la ropa usada de Dudley en lugar de los zuecos. Me apuesto cualquier cosa a que al padre de la protagonista lo mató un Lord.

-Si te pones así no sigo con el cuento, Ron.

-No, no. Sigue, por favor.

-Está bien… El caso es que la pobre huérfana se pasaba todo el tiempo encerrada en la casa, quitando el polvo a los muebles y yendo al pozo a por agua…

-¿Yendo al pozo a por agua?

-Sí, Ron… yendo al pozo a por agua. Y antes de que digas nada más, re recuerdo que esto es un cuento muggle, y que los muggle no pueden conjurar el hechizo _Aguamenti_, ¿conforme?

-Claro, claro. Continúa.

-Como decía, la huérfana, a la que todos llamaban Cenicienta por culpa de que siempre estaba cubierta por el hollín de la chimenea que se veía obligada a limpiar dos veces al día, tenía por únicos compañeros a los ratoncitos que habitaban en el desván, donde se encontraba su cama, y que le hacían más llevadera su triste existencia…

-Y entonces los ratones la traicionaron.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues como Scabbers, ya sabes. ¿No?

-No, Ron,no.

-Vaya, lo siento. Va, Hermione, sigue contando el cuento.

-Un buen día, el cartero de palacio llegó a la casa de Cenicienta a entregar una invitación para el baile en el que se escogería a la futura esposa del príncipe. Y no, Ronald, los muggles no usan lechuzas para enviar su correo, ¿de acuerdo?

-…No he dicho nada.

-Pero ibas a hacerlo. En cualquier caso, las hermanastras de Cenicienta se marcharon al baile dejándola sola en la casa, sin forma alguna de acceder a palacio. En ese momento, apareció su Hada Madrina.

-¿Cómo son las hadas madrina? ¿Tienen alas como los Doxy?

-Bueno… el Hada Madrina de la Cenicienta no tenía alas. Tenía una varita, eso sí.

-Ah… ¿Y bien?

-El Hada Madrina le dio a Cenicienta un vestido, transformó una calabaza en carroza y a los ratones en sirvientes. De esta manera, Cenicienta pudo acudir al baile, y de hecho, el príncipe, en cuanto la vio, quedó prendado de ella (no resoples, Ron). Pero Cenicienta sabía que justo a medianoche, el hechizo del Hada se rompería, y tuvo que abandonar al príncipe antes de decirle quién era.

-¿¿Y qué pasó entonces??

-En su huida, Cenicienta perdió un zapato de cristal.

-¿No llevaba zuecos Cenicienta?

-Eso era antes, Ron. El Hada le dio unos zapatos de cristal.

-Antes no lo dijiste.

-¡Se me olvidó, Ronald!

-¡No te enfades! Cenicienta perdió un zapato de cristal…

-Sí. El príncipe lo encontró, se lo probó a todas las damas del reino, y como sólo a Cenicienta le quedaba bien, se casó con ella, fueron felices y comieron perdices. Se acabó.

-Mmm… ¿a nadie se le ocurrió practicar _Engorgio_ con ese condenado zapato?

-Ron, es la última vez que te cuento un cuento.


End file.
